


Amigos, Amigos... Romance à Parte!

by DeanandCas



Series: Amigos, Amigos... Romance à parte! [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Romance, Slow Build, destiel au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester tinha um amigo quando criança. Há quase vinte anos não o vê, mas isto está prestes a mudar. Castiel Novak ainda vive em seus pensamentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Férias de verão

               

                A bola bateu no aro e voou em direção à porta da garagem. Dean e Ash saltaram ao mesmo tempo, mãos esticadas, braços se chocando na tentativa de agarrá-la. Ash conseguiu encontrá-la com seus dedos, empurrando-a para o alto, desejando ter mais controle no toque para envia-la para Sam.

                Mas Castiel, ágil, agarrou a bola no ar e arremessou-a em direção à cesta com perfeição. A bola nem tocou o aro antes de deslizar pela rede, caindo então ao solo, recebida com igual medida de brados festivos e gemidos derrotados.

                Dean correu em direção a Castiel, suas mãos se espalmando em um sonoro _high five_. Nos rostos suados dos dois amigos de longa data, sorrisos brilhantes de vitória.

                O rapaz sardento voltou-se, então, ao irmão, sentado na calçada segurando a cabeça com um olhar desapontado. Sam “esticara” nos últimos meses, quase ultrapassando Dean, Ash e Castiel em altura e esperava uma oportunidade de se aproveitar de sua nova estatura em um jogo de basquete improvisado na entrada de carro de casa. Desde que haviam se mudado para esta cidade, havia dez anos, vinha esperando a chance de se vingar por todas as vezes que Dean ganhara dele e depois ficara se vangloriando. Mas não esperava que Castiel tivesse ficado tão bom no jogo, terminando a partida com aquela cesta espetacular. Deveria ter escolhido Cas como seu parceiro, mas Dean nunca deixava o melhor amigo jogar com ninguém. Eles tinham tido tempo, ao longo de todos aqueles verões, de aperfeiçoar suas jogadas, e sua sintonia, que era algo natural, também jogava a seu favor.

                “Sam, não adianta ser grande. Tem que ser bom para ganhar de nós.” Estendeu a mão para o irmão caçula, que a afastou com um safanão.

                Castiel teve mais sucesso, já que ofereceu a mão sem nenhum comentário debochado. Sam a segurou e foi puxado até ficar de pé. Nos olhos de Castiel, um pedido de desculpas, acalmando o desapontamento do garoto mais novo. Sam nunca conseguia ficar chateado com Cas. Ele era muito gentil. Nunca abusava de Sam como Dean insistia em fazer.  Ele achava ser sua prerrogativa de irmão mais velho.

                Ash passou as costas da mão pela testa, em uma tentativa de afastar os cabelos que haviam ficado grudados ali pelo suor e assoviou antes de dizer, com o tom despreocupado de sempre.

                “Bem, não foi desta vez, Sam. Mas não perca a esperança... Algum dia vamos bater esses dois.” Um sorriso conciliador adornava seus lábios. “Que tal irmos lá para casa e jogar _Smash Bros_?”

                Sam olhou para Dean, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Apesar de ter já 14 anos a mãe o fazia pedir permissão ao irmão mais velho quando estavam apenas os dois em casa. Isso deixava o garoto frustrado, mas ele era muito atencioso para com a mãe para discutir por isso. Mesmo que deixasse Dean em posição de irritá-lo um pouco mais. Mas hoje Dean parecia perceber que o rapaz precisava de distração e não o torturou impondo condições absurdas, como sempre fazia. Apenas lembrou-o da hora, como se isso fosse necessário, gritando atrás dos dois rapazes que haviam saído correndo pela calçada: “Sete e meia!”

                Cas se inclinara para frente e se apoiava nos joelhos. Dean bateu em suas costas e disse:

                “Vamos beber algo gelado. Sobrou torta de ontem.”

                Entraram na cozinha e Dean arrancou a camisa suada, jogando-a sobre o encosto de uma cadeira. Dirigiu-se à geladeira, de onde retirou duas latas de refrigerante e a forma de torta. Ofereceu a bebida a Cas, que se encostou no balcão e sorveu um demorado gole da bebida. Dean estava ocupado colocando as fatias de torta de maçã em dois pratos. Fizera a concessão aos pratos devido à presença do amigo, porque se estivesse sozinho teria comido com os dedos aquele que considerava o manjar dos deuses diretamente da forma. Mas o uso de garfos lhe parecia formalidade demais para a situação, sendo Cas seu melhor amigo desde os sete anos de idade.

                Cas pegou o prato, quebrou a ponta da fatia e tentou segurar o recheio cremoso entre os dedos e levá-lo à boca sem derrubar nada. Mary Winchester fazia as melhores tortas, pensou. E seu filho era o maior apreciador delas na face da Terra, tinha certeza. Dean havia equilibrado precariamente a fatia toda na mão e arrancado um pedaço generoso dela com os dentes, mastigando ruidosamente, gemendo ao mesmo tempo, saboreando aquela delícia.

                Os olhos de Cas se dirigiram imediatamente ao rosto sardento de olhos fechados que apreciava seu doce favorito. Dean engoliu o bocado e sorriu para ele. Uma gota do recheio cremoso permaneceu no canto de sua boca. Cas retornou o sorriso e fez um gesto em direção ao próprio rosto para indicar que Dean deveria limpar os lábios. Dean, sem jeito, esticou o dedo indicador e retirou com cuidado o pequeno bocado de creme precioso, fazendo menção, depois, de dirigi-lo à boca e lambê-lo com gosto.

                Entretanto, em meio ao movimento, deu um passo à frente e, sem saber bem por que, esfregou o xarope açucarado na bochecha do amigo.

                “Você nunca se suja ou baba como eu, então...”

                Castiel sempre levava na esportiva as provocações do outro e era essa umas das razões de sua amizade ser tão bem sucedida. Mas hoje, sem pensar, segurou a mão ofensiva quando se afastava.

                “Não. Limpe ou...”

                “Ou o quê?” Respondeu Dean com um sorriso debochado, que se inclinava apenas a um dos lados do rosto.

                “Você vai sofrer as consequências da minha ira.” Disse Castiel, em tom solene.

                Dean riu, a mão ainda presa entre os dedos de Castiel. Pela primeira vez percebia o quanto Cas era forte. Fez força, mas não conseguiu deslocar o pulso do aperto, e enquanto se concentrava em retirar o punho, utilizando a outra mão para tentar abrir os dedos que eram como grilhões, Castiel pegava outro pedaço da torta de seu prato e o dirigia ao rosto do amigo.

                Dean foi atingido em cheio por uma mão espalmada que espalhou o recheio grudento em uma de suas bochechas. Surpreso, voltou os olhos para o rosto de Cas, que encontrou sorrindo vitoriosamente.            

                O que se seguiu foi um total desperdício de torta de maçã. A retaliação veio rápida, quando Dean se apossou da forma de torta e tentou agarrar outra porção para usar como arma. Castiel, entretanto, já amassara o resto do que tinha no prato como uma bola gosmenta e a lançou em direção ao rapaz mais alto, atingindo-o no peito. A bagunça melada se espatifou no chão, sujando o impecável piso da cozinha.

                Dean olhou, desolado, para o desperdício de sua comida preferida, mas depois de pesar, por meio segundo, o fato de que perderia o restante por uma boa causa, meteu a mão na forma e tomou o doce entre os dedos. Lançou-se em direção a um risonho Castiel e enfiou a coisa toda dentro de sua camiseta.

                Por um segundo ficaram ali, sem ação, posto que estavam sem munição. Seguiu-se uma gargalhada compartilhada com gosto, apesar do olhar de enojado de Cas ao puxar a camiseta por sobre a cabeça.            

                Dean correu os olhos pelo peito do amigo, pesaroso pela torta que deixaria de saborear. Mas valera a pena, só para ver o desgosto no rosto de Cas. Por um segundo Dean se sentiu invencível. Segundo esse muito breve, posto que imediatamente foi tomado por outra sensação. Um sentimento inesperado e que tentou, com todas as suas forças, negar.

                Cas estava parado, olhando para ele, sem entender. Dean olhava para o peito do amigo e tinha os olhos vidrados, como se enxergasse um fantasma.

                O grosso xarope composto pelo suco da fruta, açúcar e especiarias escorria lentamente sobre o mamilo direito de Castiel e Dean estava mesmerizado. Um desejo súbito de correr a língua sobre o líquido se apoderou dele. _Porque era seu doce favorito, não, claro, porque era o peito do seu melhor amigo_. A ideia nem bem se formara em sua cabeça e já trazia embutida a negação. 

                Castiel devia ter percebido algo, pois suas sobrancelhas se franziram. A mão segurando a camiseta se dirigiu para o peito e tentou limpar a sujeira.

                O movimento quebrou o foco da visão de Dean, que engoliu em seco e pigarreou, virando-se para colocar a forma vazia sobre o balcão. Dando-se um ínfimo espaço de tempo para respirar, tentou disfarçar, dizendo, em uma voz mais rouca do que desejava:

                “Para quem é tão arrumadinho, você bem que sabe fazer uma bagunça e tanto, heim?”

                Logo tomou um pedaço de toalha de papel e começou a juntar a sujeira melada do chão. Castiel se juntou a ele na limpeza, tentando ignorar a estranheza pairando no ar entre eles. Assim que pode, vestiu a camiseta manchada e, murmurando uma desculpa, saiu em disparada para casa, deixando Dean para digerir aquele resultado inesperado de sua brincadeira de mau-gosto.


	2. Ressaca

                Dean rolou na cama e segurou a cabeça entre as duas mãos. Dizer que ela latejava era um eufemismo. Tateou em direção à mesa de cabeceira em busca de um analgésico, que ingeriu com o resto do copo d’água que deixara ali algumas noites atrás.

                Lentamente, enquanto a dor deixava de ser lancinante para se tornar um incômodo abafado mas constante, as lembranças da noite anterior começaram a entrar em foco.

                O casamento. Padrinho. Brinde. Uísque. Muito uísque. Uma cabeleira farta e vermelha. Uma massa de tecido lilás.

                Anna, uma das damas de honra de Madison. Desejava lembrar-se com mais detalhes do tempo que passaram juntos depois da festa. Mas sua mente parecia apenas dominada pela memória da dificuldade que tivera de tirar a ruiva de dentro de seu vestido cheio de camadas. Não conseguia lembrar como acabara em sua própria cama, também. Sabia que estivera com ela no quarto em que a jovem ocupava no hotel onde acontecera a cerimônia e a festa de casamento.

                _Quando Sam souber, vai ficar uma fera_ , pensou. Madison ainda mais, já que lhe havia advertido que as damas deveriam ser consideradas “homens”. Infelizmente, Anna não sabia deste detalhe e Dean não ia informá-la. O que acontecera entre eles era coisa entre dois adultos. No caso dele, um adulto com amnésia, mas ainda assim...

                Mas a sensação de que havia algo mais a ser lembrado continuava cutucando o fundo de sua mente. Não, devia ser a ressaca falando. Finalmente, lentamente, colocou os pés para fora da cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

                Abriu o chuveiro e assim que sentiu a temperatura agradável, entrou sob o jato. Deixou a água cair sobre sua cabeça e escorrer por suas costas enquanto se apoiava na parede azulejada. Sua mente estava em branco neste momento, o corpo relaxado. Lentamente, moveu a cabeça em um movimento circular e o cérebro não mais pareceu estar se chocando contra a caixa craniana.

                Colocou os pés para fora da banheira e ao tocar a toalha, um flash, uma lembrança fugaz, o fragmento descortinou-se frente a seus olhos. Consistia apenas de um par de olhos azuis e uma sensação demasiado vívida.

*****

                O domingo se descortinava à frente do homem de ressaca. Ele gostaria de ficar o dia todo largado no sofá, assistindo filmes e se recuperando. Mas tinha recebido uma incumbência do irmão: ir ao apartamento dos recém-casados e verificar se todos os presentes tinham sido levados para lá depois da festa.

                Pensou em fazer isso logo cedo, para poder descansar depois. O final de semana tinha sido extenuante. Pegou as chaves do Impala e partiu.

                Chegou logo ao edifício onde Sam e Madison moravam. O porteiro lhe indicou uma pilha imensa de pacotes que estavam estocados em um pequeno depósito e precisavam ser levados ao apartamento. Dean desejou que a terra se abrisse e o engolisse ali mesmo.

                A maior parte dos pacotes era pequena o suficiente para serem levados nos braços, mas alguns deles eram maiores. O porteiro, sempre solícito, lhe ofereceu um carrinho de bagagens para que levasse os objetos, mas mesmo assim seriam algumas viagens elevador acima. Separou os menores e os acomodou como pode no carrinho. Transportou-os para cima. Via agora que seriam pelo menos três viagens... Já pensava em como faria Sam compensá-lo por este incômodo.

                Na segunda viagem, levou menos tempo para transferir as caixas para dentro do apartamento, colocando-os junto à inacreditável quantidade de pacotes que já estavam lá. Pensou que seria possível construir um forte com eles... Hmmm, essa seria uma boa ideia... Se ele não sentisse a fome dando o ar de sua graça.

                Para a derradeira viagem haviam sobrado três caixas grandes e uma não tão grande, mas bastante pesada. Como se não bastasse, em cima desta estava ainda amarrado com uma fita, um pacote menor – pelo formato, um livro grande e grosso, de capa dura. Decidiu que este deveria ir primeiro no carrinho, mas o pacote com o livro desequilibraria o restante...

                Puxou, não com tanto cuidado como deveria, o laço de fita que atava o livro ao pacote abaixo dele. Encaixado na emenda do papel dourado que cobria o livro estava um envelope, que escorregou para o chão. Com um impropério, se agachou para recolhê-lo, a cabeça reclamando pelo movimento brusco.

                Seus olhos passaram pela escrita caprichada na frente do envelope: “Para Madison e Sam”. Ao virar, curioso, deparou-se com algo que o surpreendeu: “Castiel Novak”.

                Aquele nome... Dean queria poder acreditar que o havia esquecido. Não o nome em si, nem o dono dele, para dizer a verdade. Mas o desconforto que o fazia sentir era coisa que não podia esquecer.

*****

                O dia ensolarado parecia zombar dele. O calor e a despreocupação de um domingo de verão pareciam conspirar para reforçar as memórias e transportá-lo novamente àquela tarde, há tantos e tantos anos, em que...

                _Não! Isso era coisa passada, ele já havia superado._

Continuou até se ver diante do Roadhouse. A essa hora devia estar fechado, Ellen e Jo ainda descansando da trabalheira causada pela organização do casamento. Entretanto, observou pela vitrine que Jo estava sentada em uma das banquetas, de costas para a rua. Fechou o carro e bateu na porta envidraçada. Minutos depois, a jovem loura a abriu, sinais visíveis de sua própria ressaca evidentes no rosto bonito.

                “Você tinha que esmurrar a porta?” Perguntou.

                “Eu sei, eu sei... Como vai a britadeira dentro da sua cabeça? Será que consigo algo bem gorduroso para rebater todo o álcool de ontem?”

                “Minha mãe ficou com pena de mim e está preparando algo. Posso repartir com você, se me contar com quem saiu de fininho ontem à noite...”

                “Eu? De fininho?”

                “Pela sua cara, deve ter sido uma das damas de honra. Aposto que foi aquela ruiva que não parava de dar risadinhas idiotas das suas piadas no ensaio...”

                “Minhas piadas não são idiotas.” Retrucou Dean. E ele nem tinha percebido que Anna já estava dando em cima dele desde o ensaio. Devia estar perdendo a mão.

                “Suas piadas SÃO idiotas e rir delas é ainda mais idiota. Foi mesmo a ruiva, então?”

                “Olha, Jo... Não sou cara de beijar e sair contando, mas se fosse... Eu diria que... Não lembro bem de nada!” E riu, pois era verdade.

                Jo piscou para ele e percebeu no outro uma alma tão sofredora quanto a sua neste dia pós-casamento. A ressaca era fichinha, perto do que, sabia, sentiam os dois neste momento. Nunca admitiria isso abertamente, mas reconhecia em Dean sua própria carência afetiva e desejo de encontrarem em alguém o que Sam encontrara em Madison. Os dois tratavam a situação do mesmo jeito, envolvendo-se irremediavelmente com quem não lhes pudesse dar o que inconscientemente mais desejavam.

                Ellen entrou com uma bandeja e dois pratos com ovos, bacon e panquecas. Beijou Dean na testa e colocou um deles na sua frente. Amava este rapaz como se fosse seu próprio filho.             

                “Sentindo-se um campeão hoje, pelo que vejo.” Zombou, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

                “Nem pode imaginar o quanto” disse, enfiando uma garfada enorme de ovos mexidos na boca. Jo mastigava energeticamente uma fatia inteira de bacon. Ellen riu, constatando o quanto os dois eram parecidos. Houvera um tempo em que tivera esperanças de que ficassem juntos, mas sabia que isso estava fora de questão. Eram amigos demais, parecidos demais, teimosos demais para isso.

                Outro flash de memória escolheu este momento para aparecer na mente de Dean. Não bem uma imagem, mas uma sensação por demais conhecida para ser ignorada. Ele enfiou uma panqueca inteira na boca, sentindo o xarope escorrer pelo queixo. E aquilo... foi demais. Deixando as duas à mesa, correu até o banheiro para vomitar.

                Ainda com a cabeça abaixada em direção ao vaso sanitário, Dean respirou fundo. Uma, duas vezes, mas aquilo persistia. A sensação de uma tarde ensolarada tantos anos antes, em uma cidade distante...

                Apertou a ponte do nariz enquanto fechava os olhos com força.

                Lavou o rosto. Saiu do banheiro, agradeceu a Ellen, beijou as duas no rosto e saiu.

*****

                Encontrou-se novamente em casa, decidido a fazer alguma coisa de útil e deixar de lado aquele mal estar causado pelas lembranças.

                Empurrar o cortador de grama naquele calor parecia uma boa ideia. Suar um pouco e ainda dar uma ajeitada no jardim. Colocou um boné empoeirado que deixava na garagem e começou a tarefa. Por alguns minutos o som do motor e os insetos afastaram sua atenção dos pensamentos inoportunos e ele descansou um pouco.

                Infelizmente para sua paz de espírito, uma bola de basquete veio pulando em sua direção da casa vizinha.

*****

                Era noite e ele precisava dormir. O dia seguinte era importante. Tinha uma reunião cedo e tinha que estar alerta.

                Mas não conseguia pregar o olho. Esmurrou o travesseiro com força e capitulou.

                Em sua mente, finalmente, reviveu em detalhes os acontecimentos daquele dia. O momento em que tudo mudara. Havia muito que não fazia isso, o sofrimento muito agudo para ser ignorado. E ignorar era _bom_. Ignorar era _essencial_. Era seu modo normal de operação.

                Sua mente se entregou à luz, ao calor, aos sons e movimentos daquele dia. Um dia que começara como qualquer outro dia de férias de verão e acabara por mudar sua vida.

                Permitiu-se lembrar de Cas. De como seus olhos eram azuis e seu cabelo sempre revolto. De como admirara, sem querer, naquele dia, a beleza de seu peito desnudo, suado. Não havia nada de novo no que via, tendo crescido juntos. A novidade residia na maneira como seu corpo e mente haviam reagido.

                Relembrou o desejo agudo e o medo. A necessidade e a negação imediata. A compreensão que veio mais tarde, quando se masturbara com a lembrança do corpo de Cas e a vontade que tivera de tocá-lo de uma forma como nunca fizera antes.

                Lembrou de como se afastara rapidamente, magoando profundamente o amigo que considerara como mais um irmão por tanto tempo. Mas ele não podia decepcionar a todos, não podia decepcionar a Cas, admitindo que se sentira atraído por ele.

                Reagiu como pensou ser melhor. Se atirou a intensos mas breves relacionamentos com uma infinidade de garotas e isso drasticamente o afastou do amigo. Sua família se mostrara surpresa, mas acabara por ver nisso um sinal de que Dean estava crescendo.

                 Quando sua mãe falecera meses depois e o pai os levara para outra cidade, tudo ficara para trás. Cas e ele nunca mais haviam se falado depois do breve aperto de mão no sepultamento. O cumprimento viera acompanhado de um olhar compreensivo e uma atitude solidária, mas Dean os ignorara, juntamente com sua vontade imensa de abraçar o garoto de cabelos escuros e chorar em seu ombro.

                E agora, deitado no escuro, assombrado por aquele rosto juvenil e por seus sentimentos negados, seu peito apertava de maneira insuportável. Imaginou que Castiel deveria ter se casado, como Sam, e que era feliz. Talvez tivesse filhos. Uma filha. Imaginou-o sentado na grama, em um jardim, segurando a menina junto ao peito e lhe fazendo cócegas, beijando o rosto, acariciando os cabelos ao sol de um domingo de verão. Cas devia ser feliz. Talvez nem se lembrasse mais dele.

                Mas Dean lembrava. Não queria, mas lembrava. Não apenas de todas as alegrias de sua profunda amizade, de suas aventuras de criança e adolescente. Lembrava com clareza assustadora do que uma simples brincadeira na cozinha de sua casa fizera com ele. Do que tivera que confrontar naquele dia. E se envergonhava. Do que sentira e do que fizera depois. De como se afastara de Cas sem lhe contar a verdade.

                Nunca mais Dean sentira um desejo tão forte por outro homem. Ainda se sentia atraído por um rosto bonito ou um corpo másculo às vezes, mas nunca se permitira fazer nada. Ele era heterossexual. Seu pai não aceitaria nada diferente disso dele. Nem Sam, tinha certeza disso.

                Mas o pior de tudo era pensar que... não era só atração. Dean sentia falta de Cas como amigo, como companheiro. Ele sabia que o que sentia ia além, muito além da amizade. Era isso que fazia com que não conseguisse amar mais ninguém. Aquele sentimento o preenchia por inteiro e apesar da distância, sobrevivia, fazendo com que Dean sofresse a cada dia a ausência.


	3. Castiel

               

                Castiel Novak abriu a loja na segunda-feira. No horário, pontualmente, após ter se certificado de que estava tudo limpo e em ordem. Meia hora mais tarde sua funcionária chegou, como sempre acontecia no começo da semana. Charlie sempre se atrasava nas segundas.

                O ano letivo começaria em breve e algumas famílias já vinham em busca de livros e outros materiais escolares. Castiel reviu a lista dos itens a serem entregues pelos fornecedores durante a semana enquanto observava Charlie sorver seu café e bocejar atrás da caixa registradora.

                “Fim de semana agitado?” Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

                “Casamento.” Foi a única resposta que obteve.

                _Eu também_ , pensou, melancólico. Mas ao invés de embebedar-se e ficar com alguém, o que sabia ser o procedimento padrão de sua funcionária nestas ocasiões, ele tinha tido uma experiência muito diferente.

                Castiel sorriu. Charlie era ótima empregada e ele a considerava quase uma amiga. Castiel não fazia amigos facilmente. Seu cotidiano se resumia à livraria que herdara da família e à vida simples na cidade em que nascera.

                Em algum momento do passado sua existência parecera ter algum propósito. Atualmente, ela se resumia a trabalhar, dedicar seu tempo extra a atividades voluntárias e encontrar-se, de vez em quando, com algum de seus irmãos, quando estavam de passagem pela cidade. Todos haviam se mudado dali tão logo lhes fora possível, buscando uma vida mais excitante na metrópole.

                Castiel tinha tentado. Ter sido aceito em uma Universidade em uma cidade grande só o fizera ver o quanto se sentia deslocado naquele ambiente impessoal e frio. Terminou o curso no tempo previsto, com brilhantismo, mas assim que pode voltou para casa e assumiu a livraria, permitindo que Gabriel seguisse em frente com suas ambições de se mudar para Nova Iorque.

                As pessoas da cidade o consideravam um pilar de respeitabilidade e um membro valioso da comunidade. Era afável, generoso, gentil. Era muito bem quisto e amiúde alguém tentava agir como cupido, já que em era opinião generalizada de que o que faltava em sua vida era constituir família. Mas Castiel se mantinha distante, saindo com as sobrinhas, as primas e as amigas dos conhecidos em encontros arranjados, sem se envolver. Não contava a ninguém que, na verdade, teriam mais sorte se lhe apresentassem _os sobrinhos, os primos e os amigos._ Mas não queria envolvimento com ninguém e então continuava assim, esperando que as pessoas se cansassem e esquecessem o assunto.

                Somente às vezes se permitia lembrar-se da única pessoa a quem realmente amara. Mas isso era passado e sabia que não havia esperança. _Ele_ nunca aceitaria sua afeição como desejava. Castiel soubera, naquele dia distante, que o melhor amigo devia ter percebido o que sentia e, enojado, se afastara bruscamente.  

                Sua experiência posterior, com o colega de quarto da faculdade só amplificara o sentimento de que era destinado a uma vida solitária. E desde então, tinha se conformado. Ia ser um solteirão e morrer, velho e cercado apenas por estranhos.

*****

                Castiel fechou a loja e subiu os degraus para o apartamento em que vivia, no primeiro andar. Era simples mas aconchegante e Cas se sentia protegido ali. Raramente convidava alguém para vir à sua casa, pois a considerava seu refúgio. Era onde vivia cercado por tudo o que era reconfortante, seus livros, seus filmes... e algumas lembranças preciosas que ocasionalmente se permitia apreciar.

                Tomou um banho, fez uma refeição rápida e sentou-se decidido a assistir a um filme. Ligou a TV e depois de alguns minutos percebeu que estava sem sorte. Nada interessante. Suspirando, dirigiu-se à estante para pegar um filme e seus olhos recaíram sobre o título de seu filme favorito. Não era comum esses dias a vontade de assisti-lo, as lembranças que suscitava muito dolorosas, ainda que distantes.

                Assistira-o pela primeira vez com o rapaz que considerava seu melhor amigo. Aquele garoto que, quando tinha sete anos, se mudara para a casa vizinha. O menino sapeca, sardento, de sorriso fácil e olhos verdes que forjara com ele uma profunda amizade ao longo de seus anos de infância e adolescência.

                Tirou o DVD do estojo e o inseriu no aparelho. Sentou-se confortavelmente e ao ouvir os primeiros acordes do tema musical foi transportado para o dia em que o amigo o convidara para ir à sua casa e assistir “Caçadores de Arca Perdida”. Seus pais não haviam permitido que assistisse antes e Dean ficara surpreso que alguém pudesse proibir o filho de ver um filme tão incrível. Agora, entretanto, ele já tinha nove anos e os pais o haviam autorizado a fazê-lo, finalmente.

                Um sorriso aflorou em Castiel ao lembrar que Dean era capaz de repetir praticamente todos os diálogos do filme, tendo-o assistido muitas vezes.

                Quando Dean se mudara dali, anos depois,  havia sofrido muito. Ele estimava o Winchester mais novo também em grande medida e sentia que perdera seus dois amigos mais queridos. Mesmo quando Dean o tinha abandonado, desgostoso, Sam tinha permanecido seu amigo e expressara perplexidade com a atitude do irmão. Ele não concebia esquecer um amigo por causa de garotas e festas, ainda mais quando era uma pessoa tão dedicada e fiel. Cas não podia contar a ele o real motivo do afastamento, entretanto, correndo o risco de perder sua amizade também.

                Lembrou da última vez em que se viram, Dean e ele, após o enterro de Mary Winchester. Dean tinha estampado no rosto o sofrimento, mas se mantivera distante e aceitara com reservas a mão que lhe fora estendida.

                Castiel tentara por muito tempo não sofrer com o gesto, justificando-o com a tristeza que Dean estava vivendo. Mas ele sabia que parte de seu comportamento era decorrente de sua desaprovação. Ele devia ter notado como Cas o olhara, sem camisa, suado, naquele dia. Ele se sentia já havia algum tempo atraído por Dean mas não tinha ideia se algum dia teria como contar isso ao melhor amigo.

                Alguns meses antes, quando recebera a carta de Sam e o convite de seu casamento, seu coração se enchera de emoções conflitantes. A possibilidade de rever os amigos num momento de alegria o fazia feliz. Por outro lado... Encontrar Dean e rever naqueles olhos o desprezo que certamente ainda sentia por ele... Isso o fazia se sentir arrasado.

                Pensou muito antes de responder à missiva. Como explicaria a Sam que não podia ir à cerimônia? Ao final de muita reflexão, respondeu agradecendo o convite e explicou que não podia dar certeza de sua presença, devido a problemas de ordem familiar.

                Não demorou muito para receber outra mensagem de Sam, indagando a respeito da gravidade do problema e colocando-se à disposição para ajudá-lo, se fosse possível.

                Aquilo o comovera profundamente. Sentiu que o amigo da infância ainda nutria por ele genuíno afeto e que se importava com ele. Por outro lado, a total ausência de menção à pessoa de Dean o fazia ter certeza de que o mesmo não ocorria com o irmão mais velho.

                Decidiu que iria ao casamento, nem que fosse para cumprimentar brevemente os noivos e lhes entregar um presente. Se as condições fossem positivas, poderia ficar um pouco na festa, caso contrário partiria alegando alguma desculpa. Não estava preparado para um reencontro emocional com aquele que tinha sido seu primeiro e único amor.

*****

                O sábado festivo chegara e encontrara Castiel dividido entre o compromisso assumido e o desejo de furtar-se totalmente a ele.

                Tinha comprado um forno elétrico para dar de presente aos noivos e adicionara a ele um livro de receitas muito conceituado, bastante procurado e fora de catálogo, que conseguira junto a um fornecedor especial. Inconscientemente devia estar ligando o fato de a maior parte dele tratar da elaboração de tortas dos mais variados tipos, talvez sua mente fazendo a inferência de que Madison poderia fazer para Dean o seu prato favorito seguindo as receitas.

                Adicionara um cartão e amarrara o livro ao topo da caixa embrulhada do forno com uma bela fita vermelha.

                Sentado na cama, olhava o pacote encostado à cômoda e o terno pendurado na porta do armário. Seu peito apertava só em imaginar o rosto de Dean.

                Respirando fundo, levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Embalou o terno em um estojo plástico, atirou alguns itens de cuidado pessoal em uma pequena maleta e se preparou para a viagem até a cidade onde Sam iria se casar.


	4. Inevitável

               Castiel fizera a viagem de Prescott a Phoenix em seu próprio carro. Deixara-o ali e tomara o voo até San Francisco. Após pouco mais de quatro horas de voo, desembarcara e alugara um carro para ir até Palo Alto.

                Sam havia reservado um quarto para ele no hotel onde seria celebrado o casamento. Ele hesitara muito em aceitar o oferecimento, temendo encontrar Dean antes da cerimônia em um dos corredores. Mas depois pensou que chegaria, faria o check-in e se isolaria em seu quarto até a hora da celebração. Esperaria um tempo razoável e depois se dirigiria ao salão da recepção no segundo andar utilizando as escadas e procuraria por Sam de forma discreta. Era arriscado, mas se precisasse sair rapidamente parecia a melhor solução.

                Até o momento tudo tinha ocorrido de acordo com o planejado. A cerimônia se iniciara às 19 horas e ele havia esperado até as 20:45 para descer. Solicitara que o pacote com o presente fosse levado antes por um funcionário do hotel para o saguão. Vestido em seu sóbrio terno cinza chumbo, camisa branca e gravata azul, pensava que talvez tivesse exagerado no tempo em que levara se aprontando. Havia se barbeado com cuidado, arrumado os cabelos rebeldes até que quase ficara satisfeito com o penteado (ele nunca conseguia a perfeição que queria, seus cabelos pareciam ter vontade própria), usara parcimoniosamente a colônia que Charlie lhe indicara. Em seu íntimo, apesar de temer o reencontro, desejava causar boa impressão em Dean, caso acontecesse.

                Parou à porta do salão. Lá dentro, uma multidão se reunia em torno das mesas belamente ornamentadas saboreando a refeição. Castiel soube que chegara muito cedo. Ia se preparando para voltar ao quarto quando ouviu o anúncio do discurso do padrinho do noivo.

                Encostando-se à porta, arregalou os olhos quando avistou Dean se levantando e tomando o microfone que lhe era oferecido pelo Mestre de Cerimônias.

                Sentia-se exposto, parado ali, de pé, e procurou um assento vazio em uma das mesas mais próximas, recebendo um olhar desaprovador de uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, como se ele fosse um penetra. Mas Castiel não podia se importar com isso, não quando estava olhando para o homem que Dean Winchester se tornara.

                Dean pigarreou e bateu no microfone, para se certificar de que estava funcionando. Parecendo um pouco encabulado, iniciou seu discurso de forma engraçada, lembrando de alguns fatos da infância de Sam. Cas tinha conhecimento das histórias, tendo tomado parte de quase todas elas, e não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso. Sam parecia mortificado com algumas das passagens, mas Madison sorria para ele, segurando sua mão. Sentado do outro lado de Sam um precocemente envelhecido John Winchester secava discretamente uma lágrima, de cabeça baixa. A seguir Dean continuou falando do homem que naquele dia estava se casando e a fala tomou um rumo mais sentimental, o que arrancou lágrimas de diversas pessoas no salão.

                Castiel se impressionou com o quanto Dean tinha amadurecido e como tinha se tornado um belo homem. Ele sempre tinha sido bonito, mas agora, aos 34 anos era a síntese da beleza masculina. Seu rosto se tornara mais anguloso, acentuando sua máscula mandíbula. Seu nariz, sempre perfeito, harmonizava com os lábios bem delineados. O rosto estava coberto por uma barba cortada rente. Os cabelos claros eram curtos, em um penteado moderno, diferente do que Dean usava quando mais jovem.

                Por um segundo se perdeu naquela imagem. Em seu traje a rigor, os olhares de todas as mulheres do recinto convergiam para ele. Castiel podia ver o desejo em seus rostos. E se perguntou se o seu próprio estava tão aparente quanto o delas.

                Mas o mais impressionante era o tom grave de sua voz. Rico, expressivo, uma extrapolação da voz que conhecera quando jovem. Aquilo o atingiu profundamente. Não mais podia ficar ali. Levantou-se, apressado, e tropeçou em uma cadeira ao sair. Dean voltou seus olhos por um momento para o convidado inapropriado que atrapalhava seu discurso, mas nada mais viu do que as costas de um homem em terno escuro saindo pelas portas duplas do salão.

*****

                Castiel saiu do elevador e se dirigiu rapidamente a seu quarto. Afrouxou um pouco a gravata e bebeu alguns goles d’água. Dean... Nunca abandonara seu coração, Castiel o sabia agora. E sua aparência só fazia ressurgir o desejo que sentira na adolescência, quando os primeiros indícios de sua constituição física adulta começaram a aparecer. E ainda mais se fazia necessário que não se encontrassem naquele dia. Castiel não conseguiria esconder o efeito que o outro causava nele.

                Deitou e colocou o braço sobre os olhos. Respirava com dificuldade. Precisava se acalmar. Pensou em ir embora naquele momento, mas lembrou que seu voo seria apenas pela manhã. Melhor ficar ali, descansar e sair no horário previsto.

                Pensou do presente e ligou para a recepção do hotel, solicitando que fosse entregue aos noivos.

                Suprimindo uma lágrima, começou a despir-se. Atirou a roupa toda dentro da mala, de qualquer jeito, contrariando seu jeito organizado de ser. Ficando apenas de camiseta e boxers, puxou as cobertas e deitou para tentar dormir. Tarefa, ele sabia, bastante difícil nas presentes circunstâncias.

*****

                Acordou sobressaltado com um barulho alto no corredor. Ficou alguns segundos quieto, tentando acalmar a respiração. Levantou para pegar uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Aproximando-se da porta ouviu outro estrondo e vozes exaltadas.

                Era um casal que discutia em voz alta, claramente alterados pela bebida. A voz feminina, aguda, gritava que o homem se afastasse. Uma voz engrolada tentava responder, mas ele não conseguia entender o que dizia.

                Castiel encostou o ouvido à porta, temendo que a mulher pudesse estar sendo vítima de algum ataque. Quando ela gritou novamente e seguiu-se um forte estrondo, ele a abriu rapidamente para deparar-se com a porta defronte à sua fechando-se para esconder a quase nudez de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos. Havia um homem caído, desacordado, cercado pelos objetos de um carrinho de manutenção do hotel, que tombara com ele. Olhando para os dois lados, para não ser visto em roupas íntimas no corredor do hotel, Castiel se aproximou cautelosamente e, em meio a toalhas e rolos de papel higiênico, reconheceu o rosto de Dean Winchester.

*****

                Castiel não sabia o que fazer. Dean não podia ficar ali deitado. Mas também não podia arriscar-se a ser visto por ele. Sua mente trabalhava a toda velocidade e alguns segundos depois ligou para a recepção. Relatou somente que alguém desmaiara alcoolizado no corredor em frente a seu quarto, deixando de lado a discussão que ocorrera, solicitando que alguém viesse prestar socorros. Voltou à porta que deixara aberta e olhou novamente para Dean. Sua gravata estava faltando. A camisa aberta no peito, sob o paletó negro. Uma faixa de pele aparecia pela fenda da camisa e Castiel, contra sua vontade percebeu as sardas que a cobriam, exatamente como quando eram garotos. A vontade de tocá-lo era quase incontrolável e ele se pegou agachado ao lado do homem desfalecido, sua mão acariciando levemente a face que amara desde sempre. Percebeu as rugas em torno dos olhos, o bronzeado suave, o brilho dourado dos cabelos.

                Sem pensar, aproximou o rosto e tocou levemente aquela boca carnuda com seus lábios. O hálito era atroz, mas a maciez e o calor eram extasiantes.

                O toque durou apenas alguns segundos quando Castiel ouviu o som do elevador chegando. Levantou-se agilmente e se afastou, aguardando os funcionários que se aproximavam. Um deles era paramédico e verificou os sinais vitais de Dean enquanto Castiel relatava ao outro o que acontecera.

                Dean parecia estar voltando a si e Castiel percebeu ser sua deixa para retirar-se para o quarto. Ao fechar a porta, observou, pela fresta, quando dois olhos semicerrados se voltaram em sua direção, por um segundo. Atrás daquelas pálpebras, eles ainda eram do mais belo tom de verde que Castiel já conhecera.


	5. A vida continua

Dean começou a segunda-feira com o pé esquerdo. A reunião que tivera fora pouco produtiva, em especial devido à sua dificuldade de articular as ideias. Apesar de ter levado tudo por escrito, organizado em tópicos, como sempre fazia, naquele dia as coisas não fluíam, deixando-o com um grande sentimento de inadequação. Seus colegas pareceram perceber que não estava bem e o deixaram em paz, na maior parte do tempo.

                Só lhe restava esperar o final do expediente e ir relaxar em algum lugar. Saiu, pensando em ir a um bar nas proximidades, mas não queria encontrar ninguém conhecido, então entrou no Impala e dirigiu até um bairro distante, onde poderia beber sem ser importunado.  

                Ele odiava dias como aquele. Em que tudo dava errado e ele não tinha para onde correr, não havia refúgio, além da bebida. Sua casa lhe parecia inóspita e nada era capaz de preencher o vazio que se instalava em seu interior.                  

                Sentou próximo do bar, acompanhando as notícias esportivas do final de semana que passara. Com o casamento, não assistira nada. Pelo que sabia, o mundo podia estar acabando e ele estava totalmente desligado. Sentiu falta da correria das últimas semanas, quando ajudara o irmão nos preparativos para seu grande dia. Agora Sam estava longe, aproveitando sua lua-de-mel na Itália, ao lado da companheira que escolhera. E Dean se sentia ainda mais solitário.

                Uma morena bonita sentara a seu lado, mas não se aproximara mais do que lhe dar um sorriso. Dean devia estar projetando algumas vibrações bastante negativas para cancelar desta forma todo o apelo sexual que emanava sem fazer esforço. Mas ele não tinha ânimo para conversar com ninguém. Se ela tivesse insistido um pouco, talvez tivesse sorte. Ficou ali, então, acompanhado pela segunda dose de uísque, cozinhando em seus próprios pensamentos.

                Não queria que o dia seguinte fosse tão improdutivo quando o dia que passara, então parou por ali, pagou a conta e foi saindo. Ao passar pela porta, esbarrou em uma pessoa que ia entrando. Era um homem, que olhou para ele com ar ressentido. Dean se desculpou prontamente e não pode deixar de perceber que os olhos do estranho eram azuis.

                Aquilo produziu uma reação involuntária e ele respirou fundo. Aquela sensação retornou com força redobrada, lançando o rapaz ainda mais fundo em seu abismo de confusão e angústia.

*****

                Sam estava ainda em Roma quando Dean recebeu a ligação. Bobby ligou, numa quinta-feira à tarde, para dizer que seu pai fora internado. Ele não tinha se sentido muito bem logo após o almoço e quando Bobby percebera algumas alterações sérias no comportamento do velho amigo, chamara uma ambulância. Ele tinha tido um derrame e seu lado direito estava inativo. O homem que Dean considerava um tio muito querido garantiu que os médicos lhe haviam dito que, devido à rapidez do atendimento, as consequências seriam minimizadas.

                Dean deixou o escritório e rumou imediatamente ao hospital. Chegando lá, soube que o pai estava na UTI, as visitas possíveis somente no dia seguinte. Conversando com os médicos soube que esta era apenas uma precaução, estando ele sob vigilância constante, mas seu quadro parecia estável e eles não esperavam que houvesse sequelas graves.

                O rapaz sentou em um sofá no corredor e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Debatia internamente se devia avisar Sam. Ele não desejava atrapalhar a viagem de núpcias do irmão. Por outro lado, ele não o perdoaria se algo acontecesse e não pudesse estar presente. Pegou o celular no bolso e, depois de alguns toques o Winchester mais novo atendeu. Pressentindo que algo sério tinha acontecido, seu tom era preocupado.

                Dean explicou a situação e o tentou tranquilizar com as palavras dos médicos, mas Sam já tinha dito a Madison para começar a fazer as malas. Ele estaria de volta aos EUA o mais rápido possível.

                Cabia ao filho mais velho ficar de vigília no hospital, esperando que o pai melhorasse.

*****

                Pela manhã, recebeu boas notícias. O pai seria transferido para um quarto e estava consciente, falando e perguntara por ele.

                Uma onda de alívio percorreu seu corpo. Deixou-se cair novamente no sofá por uns instantes, cansado pela noite em claro.

*****

                “Oi, pai. Como está se sentindo?” perguntou Dean ao entrar no quarto onde o pai estava deitado.

                Um sorriso débil adornava o rosto exaurido de John. O carinho em seus olhos vinha misturado com a tristeza de ver o filho mais velho tão preocupado.

                “Já estive melhor, mas considerando-se tudo... E você, filho?”

                “Avisei Sam e ele disse que está vindo para cá. Não, não, você sabe que ele acabaria comigo se eu não tivesse ligado...”

                O pai olhou novamente para o rosto do filho, sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama.

                “Obrigado, Dean. E seu trabalho?”

                “Estou de licença até que possa ir para casa. Vou ficar de olho em você até lá.”

                “Não precisa... Já estou bem, não quero atrapalhar sua carreira...”

                Dean apenas balançou a cabeça. Esse era seu pai, mais preocupado com sua carreira do que com ele mesmo. Desde a morte de sua mãe ele havia se afastado emocionalmente dos filhos e assuntos pessoais não costumavam fazer parte de sua convivência. Mas o homem de barba grisalha e rosto cortado por mais rugas do que deveria em sua idade olhou para ele de forma penetrante.

                “Dean... tudo bem no trabalho?”

                “Sim, pai, tudo bem.” Respondeu com um suspiro.

                “Sinto que você ultimamente está meio desanimado. Não sei... se é o trabalho ou outra coisa, mas... Gostaria de ter mais jeito, como a sua mãe, para conversar sobre essas coisas. Só Deus sabe como sinto falta dela.”

                “Pai, não se preocupe, eu...”

                “Eu me preocupo, Dean. Todos os dias. Eu sei que você é um homem feito, mas não posso deixar de ver que você... não parece feliz. Não sei se foi algo que eu fiz, ou o quê... Você sempre me preocupou mais do que Sam. Sempre.”

                Diante destas palavras ele levantou os olhos que tinha fitando as mãos por um momento. Não sabia como responder a isso. Entendia que tinha sido o filho mais travesso, o garoto que sempre se metia em encrencas, mas isso era coisa do passado. Ele tinha (contrariando as expectativas de todos) ido para a Universidade, se formado, trabalhava em uma empresa conceituada e tinha assentado em quase todos os sentidos. Não pensava em casar e talvez fosse disso que o pai estivesse falando.

                “Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, já lhe disse. Tenho uma promoção aguardando por mim em breve e...”

                “Não é disso que estou falando. Sei que se dá bem no trabalho. Não é isso... É que... Você sempre me parece... solitário.”

                “Você sabe, nunca fiz segredo de que casamento não é para mim. Não sou Sam.”

                “Não o estou comparando a Sam, Dean. Estou falando é de ser feliz... de encontrar alguém para compartilhar a vida, ser cúmplice, companheiro. De ter alguém que o compreenda e que... possa fazê-lo feliz, como sua mãe fazia a mim.”

                Uma lágrima se formou e Dean a engoliu, juntamente com toda a negação que vinha de seu íntimo. Não queria ter essa conversa.

                “Ela saberia o que lhe dizer... mas eu tenho que tentar... Filho, se... alguma vez fiz com que se sentisse menos do que deveria... ou se algum dia você sentiu que eu não o amo pelo que você é... Você está errado. Eu o amo. Como é. Com qualquer escolha que faça. Mas me prometa, Dean... Jure que você vai tentar ser feliz.”

                _Feliz? O que era felicidade? Como poderia prometer se ele não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo?_

“Algumas vezes na vida, somos obrigados a reconsiderar... A voltar atrás e repensar nossas escolhas. Muitas vezes decidimos coisas pensando no que os outros vão pensar, como vão nos julgar. Esse não é o caminho certo. Se algum dia você tomou alguma decisão baseada no que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa poderíamos pensar de você, esqueça. Você ainda é jovem e pode...” parou e fechou os olhos antes de continuar. “Não espere ficar velho, num leito de hospital para fazer o que precisa ser feito.”

                Dean olhou para ele. Perguntava-se como o pai podia ver através dele dessa forma. Não tinham sido próximos há tanto tempo. Poderia ele saber das mágoas que carregava e de como se recriminava por algumas de suas escolhas?

                A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Bobby. Dean se levantou e deu o lugar para o melhor amigo de seu pai, dizendo que ia tomar um café e logo estaria de volta.

*****

                O quadro clínico de John era estável e em poucos dias ele pode ir para casa. Sam e Dean o levaram no Impala, certificando-se de que estaria bem instalado e que seguiria a risca os procedimentos indicados pelo médico.

                Ele os dispensou tão logo pode e os rapazes se foram, relutantes.

                “Você acha que ele vai ficar bem, Dean?”

                “Vou passar todos os dias depois do trabalho para vê-lo. Bobby disse que vai vir trazer o almoço e ver se ele está descansando como deve. Ele vai melhorar logo.”

                “Madison sugeriu que eu viesse passar uns dias com ele até que...”

                “Madison é um amor por sugerir isso, mas não conhece bem nosso pai. Ele nunca aceitaria. Quando disse que eu ia ficar com ele, riu na minha cara e disse terminantemente que não, que não era um inválido.”

                “Eu sei, é que... ele me parece...”

                “Ele vai se recuperar, Sam. Ele sempre se recupera.”

                Sam não tinha resposta para isso. Virou o rosto e fitou a paisagem do lado de fora.

*****

                Por uma semana Dean veio ver o pai após o trabalho e o encontrava sentado na sala em frente à TV. Não tinha tido permissão do médico para voltar ao trabalho na oficina. Via-se claramente que ele estava incomodado pela situação.

                Sam viria mais tarde, com a esposa, trazer o jantar.

                Nunca mais tinham tido nenhuma conversa íntima como a daquele dia no hospital, mas olhar que John tinha então não o abandonou, especialmente quanto olhava Dean nos olhos.

                No momento em que se despediram à porta o pai inesperadamente o puxou para um abraço.

                “Obrigado, Dean. Você é um ótimo filho.” Disse com voz embargada.

                Dean sorriu sem jeito e saiu, profundamente emocionado pelas palavras do pai.

*****

                Em meio à reunião da tarde, o celular de Dean tocou. Ele o atendeu prontamente.

                “Dean, venha logo. Seu pai... Ele teve outro derrame. Encontrei-o caído na cozinha. Ele foi para o mesmo hospital...” Bobby parecia fora de si. Dean nunca vira o homem perder a compostura antes, a situação devia ser muito grave.

                Explicou rapidamente aos colegas o ocorrido e em poucos minutos estava no hospital. Entrou e deparou-se com Sam chorando abraçado a Madison. O pai tinha falecido momentos antes.


	6. Jornada

                A semana seguinte foi um borrão, onde Dean raramente se lembrava de comer ou dormir. Tinham que colocar em ordem os assuntos pendentes do pai e lidar com a perda emocional.

                Sam tinha a esposa esperando por ele em casa mas Dean voltava sempre ao apartamento vazio. Caía no sofá e ficava inerte até as primeiras horas da madrugada.

                No décimo dia depois da morte de seu pai o chefe o chamara e oferecera para que antecipasse as férias. Ele recusou a princípio, mas finalmente compreendeu que estava prejudicando a empresa. Aceitou a licença e foi encher a cara no bar mais próximo.

*****

                Sam veio vê-lo em meio a uma maratona de desenhos animados na segunda-feira à noite. Tinha aquele olhar preocupado e trouxera um presente para o irmão.

                “Torta? A que devo esta honra?”

                “Você não anda se alimentando direito... Se é que alguma vez comeu alguma coisa saudável.  A torta vai ser consumida apenas depois que for jantar comigo. Um jantar de  verdade.”

                “Condições, heim? Tudo bem. Mas é pela torta, não por você. E nada de lugares extravagantes, não vou trocar de roupa.”

                “Vamos comer no Roadhouse. Ellen quer ver você. Ela está preocupada.”

                “O que é isso? Uma intervenção? Por que agora que todos inventaram de ficar se  preocupando comigo? Sou adulto, droga. Sigam em frente e me deixem em paz por um tempo...”

                “Jo mandou dizer que você é um tratante e esqueceu que prometeu jantar com ela.”

                “Que saco! Sammy, às vezes eu tenho vontade de...”

                “De quê, Dean? Vontade de quê?”

                “Sei lá, de sumir por uns tempos.”

                “Humm, acho que pode ser arranjado...”

                “O que quer dizer com isso, cretino?”

                “Bem, ainda temos o assunto da nossa casa em Prescott para resolver. Eu estava pensando em ir até lá nas minhas férias, mas vendo que você _está de férias_ e fazendo nada de produtivo com elas...”

                “O que quer que eu faça?”

                “Vá até lá. Veja em que estado está. Nunca mais voltamos. São quase 18 anos, Dean. A casa ficou fechada todo este tempo. Precisamos decidir o que fazer com ela. Se quisermos vender, precisamos consertá-la antes.”

                Dean ouviu aquilo, decidido a dizer não. Voltar a Prescott nunca estivera em seus planos. Por outro lado, ele teria algo em que se concentrar, talvez isso o ajudasse a encontrar tranquilidade para superar a perda.

                “Vou pensar. Mas agora vamos logo comer que eu não vou resistir à torta por muito tempo.”

*****

                Dean arrumou as malas naquela noite mesmo, antes de ir deitar. Ia resolver alguns assuntos pela manhã e partiria para Prescott na tarde seguinte. Sam tinha ficado radiante quando aceitara a sugestão, parecendo muito mais alegre do que deveria em ver o irmão se afastar.

                Ao final das contas só conseguiu sair no final da tarde. Sam insistiu que partisse pela manhã, mas ele se recusou. Odiava quando planejava alguma coisa e fatos alheios à sua vontade atrapalhavam. Dirigiria até cansar, pararia para dormir e chegaria lá na hora do almoço do dia seguinte, prometeu ao irmão de olhar atarantado.

                Assim que chegou à I-40 sentiu-se tão relaxado e alerta que resolveu continuar dirigindo. Decidiu que faria a viagem de quase onze horas de uma só vez. Chegaria lá bem cedo pela manhã, descansaria um pouco e então pensaria no que fazer com a casa. Sim, tinha que concordar que desta vez Sam tinha acertado. Colocou uma fita do Metallica no toca-fitas e seguiu viagem.

*****

                Pegou a saída para a AZ-89, em Ash Fork, um pouco antes das cinco. Faltava pouco agora, dentro de uma hora estaria na cidade em que vivera por dez anos, há quase duas décadas atrás.

                O sol de verão já prometia um dia abrasador. Dean se sentia bem ali. Sempre amara o Arizona, mais do que o Kansas, seu estado natal. E muito, muito mais do que a Califórnia.  Aquelas paisagens semiáridas, de rochas vermelhas, alternando-se com áreas de florestas de cedro eram fascinantes para ele.

                Adentrou a cidade que despertava por volta das seis. Se fosse um homem com um carro moderno, teria consultado o GPS, mas isto não combinava com “Baby”. Parou em um posto de gasolina e enquanto tomava um café no _Gas n Sip_ perguntou à garçonete como chegar à Rua Carleton, próximo da Praça do Tribunal.

                Não era longe e Dean dirigiu devagar, apreciando o quanto a cidade tinha mudado. Transitou pela Rua Cortez observando a calma da rua comercial a esta hora da manhã. Pouca gente estava nas calçadas. Uma mulher idosa, diminuta, levando um dinamarquês quase maior que ela para passear, um homem de terno escuro parado em um ponto de ônibus. Ao passar pela bem cuidada Praça do Tribunal Yavapai, um homem de cabelos escuros corria entre as árvores, saindo de uma das aleias em direção à calçada da Rua Cortez.

                O coração de Dean parou de bater por um segundo. Aquele era seu velho amigo Castiel.

*****

                Dean dirigiu as poucas quadras que faltavam e virou a esquina para a rua de sua antiga morada. Será que Cas... ainda morava na casa ao lado?

                A perspectiva não deixava de assustar Dean um pouco. Bem... a finalidade desta visita não era reencontrar Castiel, mas se isso acontecesse... O que poderia fazer? Eles já eram pessoas diferentes de quem eram então. Dean tinha que se controlar e agir como um adulto.

                Procurou na casa vizinha algum indício de que uma família vivesse ali. Além de um gato preguiçoso na varanda, nada mais havia. Nenhum brinquedo à vista. Silêncio total. Bem, deveriam estar todos dormindo ainda, apenas Castiel tendo saído para correr. Pensou em como encararia a Sra. Novak quando a conhecesse. Como Castiel o apresentaria? Como um velho amigo ou um conhecido de antigamente?

                Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos improdutivos, abriu o porta-malas para pegar a bolsa com o que havia trazido e subiu os degraus em direção à porta da frente daquela casa que um dia fora seu lar.

*****

                O estado da casa era melhor do que o esperado. Claro que havia danos causados por um vazamento no telhado e algumas janelas estavam emperradas devido aos anos sem serem abertas. Vidros quebrados contara apenas dois (bem, três agora que tinha acidentalmente batido com a escada em um dos vidros da janela do porão) e a pintura estava em estado deplorável. Tirando a poeira de uma das cadeiras da cozinha, sentou-se para elaborar um plano. Anotou em um papel, organizadamente em tópicos:

  *          Limpeza geral
  *          Consertar o telhado
  *          Trocar os vidros quebrados
  *          Lubrificar as janelas
  *          Consertar e pintar as paredes.
  *          Jardim + quintal ?



                A luz matutina entrava pela janela suja e o transportava para outros tempos, onde quase podia ouvir os passos de Sam na escada, os sons da mãe na cozinha com o rádio ligado no noticiário e o pai assoviando alguma melodia enquanto lavava o Impala. E Cas... Cas entrando sem bater e sentando ao lado dele para assistir a um filme.

                Cas era parte de seu passado e de sua família. Ele tentara negar o fato para si mesmo e agora que ia reencontrá-lo não sabia o que poderia lhe dizer...

                As palavras do pai, proferidas naquele dia na cama do hospital, escolheram este momento para se fazerem lembradas e Dean pensou que podia já ser muito tarde.

 *****

                O primeiro dia em Prescott passou voando. Dean limpou o que pode no andar superior, dedicando especial cuidado ao quarto onde dormiria. Ainda havia lençóis no armário e as traças os tinham deixado em paz. Bem, a maior parte deles. Alguns teriam que ir para o lixo.

                Ao deitar-se aquela noite percebeu que não procurara descobrir quem morava na casa ao lado. Levantou novamente e se dirigiu à sala de estar, de onde se podia avistar a cozinha do vizinho. A luz acesa lhe mostrou uma senhora idosa com um gato a seus pés lavando a louça.

                Se Castiel tivesse se casado... não era com esta mulher. Ela aparentava estar perto dos oitenta... Dean riu e foi dormir, um pouco mais leve. _Apenas um pouco_ mais leve.


	7. Passado e presente

               

                A segunda manhã de Dean em Prescott o encontrou dividido entre a vontade de rever Castiel e o pânico de fazê-lo.

                Decidiu deixar a situação a cargo do acaso. Vestiu-se saiu para tomar café, já que não tinha tido tempo de comprar provisões.

                Na Rua Cortez logo encontrou o que procurava. Um café aconchegante, onde poderia fazer uma refeição reforçada, já praticamente não comera na véspera.

                Pediu um café e alguns doces, sempre adepto da alimentação nada saudável. Ao se virar com a bandeja para procurar uma mesa vaga seus olhos encontraram uma cabeça coberta por cabelos escuros aparecendo por sobre um jornal aberto. Seu coração disparou, mas no instante seguinte o homem virou a página, revelando um rosto totalmente desconhecido. Ainda não completamente refeito do choque, Dean voltou ao balcão, pediu que embrulhassem tudo para viagem e saiu decidido a ficar escondido em casa até quando fosse possível.

*****

                Dean trabalhou duro naquele dia, disposto a não pensar em mais nada. Limpou o andar de baixo da casa e depois a garagem, o que produziu uma quantidade inacreditável de lixo. Lembrou da mãe dizendo ao pai tantas vezes para limpar aquele espaço onde todas as coisas inúteis acabavam amontoadas.

                Grato pelo chuveiro que ainda funcionava (precisava adicionar o outro chuveiro à lista de coisas a consertar), tomou um banho demorado e deixou-se cair na cama. Sem um pensamento sequer, deslizou para um sono profundo.

*****

                Castiel evitava passar por ali. Evitava esta rua desde que se mudara dela, há dezoito anos. Não vivera nela nem três meses depois que voltara da faculdade. Ao assumir a livraria resolveu reformar o apartamento do primeiro andar e ficar mais perto do trabalho.

                Esse era o motivo explícito. A casa nem era muito longe da loja, ficando apenas a alguns quarteirões. Mas ele não conseguia olhar pela janela e não se lembrar do rosto amigo que costumava ver quanto olhava para o quarto da casa vizinha. Quando meninos, tinham instalado ali um telefone de latas e barbante, que foi, por algumas semanas, sua linha direta de conversação. Não bastava passarem o tempo juntos na escola e depois dela, brincando no quintal de Dean e assistindo seriados no porão da casa de Cas. Eles usavam o rudimentar aparelho de comunicação nas horas mais quietas da madrugada, quando faziam de conta que eram agentes secretos em missões de alto risco. Mesmo que apenas combinassem as peças que pregariam em Sam depois.

                O Sr. Winchester havia percebido a brincadeira e inadvertidamente acabara com a graça da coisa quando comprara um par de walkie-talkies para Dean no aniversário. As latas foram esquecidas, mas as conversas continuaram até que outros interesses cativaram a imaginação dos dois garotos.

                Cas suspirou, enquanto corria. Estava na vizinhança e sua nostalgia fez com que virasse a curva e rumasse à rua em que vivera a melhor parte de sua vida. A cada quadra, seu pensamento viajava para as travessuras e divertimentos de outrora.

                As passadas ritmadas o levavam mais e mais perto da casa amarela onde hoje vivia uma senhora idosa acompanhada de seus gatos. Ela havia alugado a propriedade logo depois de Cas ter se mudado e só havia crianças naquele jardim quando os netos traziam os bisnetos para visitá-la.

                Uma pilha de entulho bloqueava a passagem na calçada, defronte à casa onde vivera a  família Winchester. Ela tinha ficado fechada todos aqueles anos. Sam contara a Cas, em um dos emails que trocaram quando combinavam a ida dele ao casamento que John nunca permitira que alugassem a casa, ainda que nunca mais tivessem voltado ali. Era como um santuário abandonado à memória de Mary. Castiel se sobressaltou. Por que alguém estava mexendo na casa? Teriam finalmente decidido alugar ou vender a propriedade? Isso significava que John... ? Ele ficou intrigado, mas pensou que não havia jeito delicado de perguntar isso a Sam. Tinha certeza que logo ficaria sabendo. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar que os irmãos poderiam estar sofrendo a perda do pai.

*****

                Dean acordou tarde, o corpo dolorido do esforço do dia anterior. Sua vontade era ficar na cama, mas pensou que quanto antes terminasse, melhor. Menos chances de encontrar Cas.

                Terminaria de consertar a casa por dentro naquela semana. Ia se esforçar o máximo, a fim de poder começar a pintura na semana seguinte.

                A tristeza de voltar a este lugar sozinho e devido a outra perda estava tomando dele mais do que tinha para dar. Mas ele ia engolir tudo e terminar logo, para poder se afastar o mais rápido possível, colocando um ponto final neste capítulo de sua vida.

*****

                Castiel se pegou retornando à velha rua em pensamento muitas e muitas vezes durante o dia. Charlie havia até chamado sua atenção, quando o devaneio tinha sido um pouco mais prolongado.

                Ele sabia que isso era contraproducente. Mas não havia jeito de evitar. Desde que vira Dean em Palo Alto seu coração não mais aceitava seus comandos. Ele sabia que se passaria um longo tempo antes que pudesse esquecer.

                Quase na hora de fechar, a Sra. Colton veio buscar o romance que encomendara há uma semana. Se havia alguém que podia saber sobre a situação que o incomodava era ela. Sabia sempre das novidades e não era nada acanhada em compartilhá-las com quem quisesse ouvir.

                “Boa tarde, Castiel.” Disse, sorrindo, a mulher de sessenta e poucos anos. Ela tinha passado direto por Charlie, indo diretamente ao proprietário. Isso, por si só, já era indício de que havia novidades.

                “Boa tarde, Sra. Colton. Seu netinho melhorou?” Thomas tinha tido uma gripe forte e a avó tinha vindo duas vezes comprar livrinhos infantis para entretê-lo durante as horas em que cuidara dele.          

                “Já está bem, obrigada. Temo dizer que às vezes sinto falta dos momentos em que estava de cama e ficava quietinho para ouvir as histórias que lia para ele...” Sorriu tristemente, para enfatizar seu sofrimento. Em seguida, parecendo lembrar-se de algo, perguntou, os olhos dotados de um brilho maroto. “Você já soube que parece que vão vender a casa dos Winchester?”

                “A casa dos Winchester? Depois de tantos anos fechada?” O livreiro fingiu inocência, mas seu coração acelerou um pouco à menção do nome familiar.

                “Sim, parece que John Winchester foi desta para melhor. Pelo que ouvi, um dos garotos veio cuidar do assunto. Eu, pessoalmente, preferiria que fosse aquele menino gentil, o mais alto. Como é mesmo o nome dele?”

                “Sam, Sra. Colton, ele é o mais novo dos dois.”

                “Vocês eram amigos, não é? Por que não vai até lá? Quem sabe ele precise de ajuda... Seria bom ter um amigo nestas horas...” E quem sabe ele poderia trazer notícias fresquinhas para serem disseminadas na vizinhança pela solícita senhora à sua frente.

                “Quem sabe... Esta semana estou muito ocupado. Sinto saber que o Sr. Winchester faleceu, apesar de tudo.”

                “Vá até lá e apresente seus respeitos, então. É seu dever, como vizinho e conhecido de longa data. Eu não vou pessoalmente porque... Não quero que me chamem de fofoqueira.”

                “Ninguém diria isso, Sra. Colton. Perceberiam logo seu interesse genuíno em ajudar.” Respondeu Castiel, um pouco envergonhado pela ironia. Mas a cliente às vezes tinha o poder de tirá-lo do sério.

                Mas ela tinha tocado em um ponto: quem quer que fosse que estivesse na casa podia estar precisando de um amigo.

*****

                Castiel ficou parado à porta da loja, após fechá-la e se despedir de Charlie. Estava dividido entre subir a escada que levava a seu apartamento e lá se esconder pelos próximos dias e seguir até a casa da Rua Carleton.

                Depois de alguns minutos deliberando internamente, decidiu que, havendo a possibilidade de ser Sam, ele devia tentar ir lá e apresentar seus pêsames. E se fosse Dean? Ele tinha que ser homem e encarar de frente seus medos. Tinha certeza de que o outro não lhe daria muita conversa, então seria coisa de minutos. Depois disso, era questão de aguardar a dor passar. E isso... estava acostumado a fazer.

                Caminhou lentamente, aproveitando a beleza do final de tarde. Sempre passava por ali correndo e tudo lhe parecia diferente a esta hora do dia. Resolveu parar no café e pegar algo para oferecer ao irmão Winchester que estava trabalhando na casa, qual dos dois fosse. Munido de uma sacola com alguns doces e sanduíches, seguiu pela Rua Cortez até virar na Carleton. As duas últimas quadras exigiram dele extrema coragem. Atravessou a rua e se aproximou da casa. Parou à porta e escutou. Havia barulho de trabalho pesado lá dentro. Será que era um bom momento? Já estava virando para ir embora quando pensou que devia deixar de ser infantil.

                Bateu a campainha e imediatamente o som de marteladas cessou.

*****

                Dean ouviu a campainha. Passou a mão pela testa e xingou, baixinho. Devia ser a vizinha, outra vez reclamando que um dos gatos tinha entrado pela janela do porão... Consertá-la tinha subido na lista de prioridades de Dean.

                Ao aproximar-se da porta, olhou pela janela e viu a _Sra. Cabelos Prateados_ trabalhando na cozinha. Não era ela, então. Provavelmente algum fanático religioso oferecendo assinatura de revista. Isso também ele tinha enfrentado o suficiente desde que estava ali.

                Preparado para fazer sua cara de poucos amigos e despachar o inoportuno, Dean virou a chave, abriu a porta e...

                Deparou-se com os olhos azuis que há algumas semanas assombrava seus sonhos.

                Por um segundo, nenhum dos dois falou. Coube a Cas quebrar o silêncio.

                “Olá, Dean.” Disse, mais baixo do que imaginara.

                “Hum... Oi, Cas.” Pigarreou Dean, recobrando a compostura.

                “Desculpe aparecer... assim... mas é que... vejo que está ocupado. Não quero atrapalhar. Só passei para cumprimentá-lo... sinto muito, soube que...” E não conseguiu completar a frase.

                “Sim, meu pai... Dizem que não sofreu. Fico... tocado... que tenha vindo. Obrigado.” Respondeu olhando para o chão. Aquelas pupilas azuis imploravam por sua atenção e ele precisava evitá-las a todo custo...

                “O que precisar... pode contar comigo.” Disse, por educação, mas seu desejo de ajudar era honesto.

                “Você... não mora mais aqui ao lado...”

                “A livraria, lembra? Eu cuido dela agora. Moro lá, no andar de cima. Espere...” tirou um cartão do bolso, sem pensar, e estendeu-o com os dedos trêmulos na direção de Dean. Imediatamente sua mente o recriminou: _“belo trabalho de fuga, Castiel!”_ Lembrou da sacola com o que comprara. “Pensei que podia... estar precisando algo. Trouxe um lanche.”

                “Obrigado, Cas, é... é muita gentileza sua. Estive tão envolvido no trabalho que esqueci da hora.” Aceitou a sacola que lhe era oferecida, evitando deliberadamente tocar os dedos que seguravam a alça.

                “Não tem de quê, Dean. Para que servem... os amigos?” Castiel se arrependeu da frase assim que deixou seus lábios. Não eram amigos havia muito tempo.

                Os segundos se estendiam e a tensão era palpável. Finalmente Cas piscou e começou a dar um passo para trás. “Bem, vou indo. Não esqueça, se preci...”

                Dean, comportando-se ainda como um garoto guloso, havia aberto a sacola e reparado que havia ali dentro uma refeição suficiente para bem mais que uma pessoa. Antes que pudesse refletir, seus instintos de tanto tempo o fizeram interromper a fala de Cas, perguntando: “Não quer comer comigo? Há bastante aqui para uma tropa.”

                Cas estancou e sua fala se recusava a sair. Sua mente bradava que _‘não’_ e seu coração aquiescia sem pestanejar. Lembrou que fora seu coração quem causara o fim da amizade e mandou que se calasse.

                “Não posso, Dean, obrigado. Espero que goste. Já sabe... Pode contar comigo, OK?” E se virando prontamente desceu os degraus em direção à rua. Sobre a pilha de entulho na calçada reparou em um objeto e o pegou, pensando que as crianças do abrigo onde voluntariava nos finais de semana iam gostar – uma velha bola de basquete.

                Voltou-se novamente, sem saber se Dean ainda estaria à porta e encontrando-o ali perguntou: “Posso? Vou levar ao abrigo infantil...”

                “Claro, claro!” Respondeu o antigo dono da bola. Ele viu Castiel afastar-se, sem olhar para trás, até que virou na Rua Cortez.

*****

                Castiel apressou o passo. Ele precisava chegar logo em casa. Não podia chorar no meio da rua. A bola em suas mãos parecia pesar uma tonelada, apesar de estar gasta e meio murcha. Arrependeu-se de tê-la pego. Agora teria que olhar para ela até sábado. Um lembrete palpável do momento em que tudo mudara entre eles.

                Trancou a porta no térreo e subiu as escadas lentamente. Deixou a bola ao lado da porta da cozinha. Não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo. Decidiu por um banho, um analgésico para sua dor de cabeça e cama, sem jantar.

*****

                Dean levou a comida à cozinha e depositou a sacola sobre um dos balcões. Encostou-se a ele e passou a mão pelo rosto.

                Castiel... tinha mudado pouco. Ele era um adulto, obviamente, mas continuava dono de olhos belos e expressivos e uma boca carnuda cujos lábios pareciam eternamente ressecados. Os cabelos... Riu. Ele tinha se tornado um homem atraente. _Ainda mais atraente_ , sua mente traiçoeira retrucou. Seus ombros tinham alargado, ainda que continuasse magro. Ele tinha um corpo de corredor, firme e bem delineado, lembrou. Dean suspirou. E pensar que a pretendia nunca mais encontrá-lo... Devia ter sabido que era impossível.

                Por outro lado, sentiu que... talvez fosse isso que estava faltando. Seu pai se fora, Sam casara e podia se cuidar sozinho agora. Castiel era a última ponta solta de seu passado... Uma situação inacabada que pesara em sua consciência desde então. Encerramento. Era disso que precisava. Dentro de alguns dias voltaria para casa e decidiu que quando o faria, teria resolvido a situação. Esperava não causar ainda mais danos com a sua resolução. Mas sabia ser necessário, para poder seguir em frente, já que no momento não parecia saber para onde ir.

*****

                Castiel acordou e continuou na cama, olhando para o teto. Era cedo, ele podia ver os primeiros raios do alvorecer filtrando-se pela cortina fina. Jogou as pernas para fora, decidido a não deixar sua rotina ser desviada por pensamentos indesejados.

                Saiu na hora de sempre, mas quando chegou à rua Carleton, em vez de virar a esquina, continuou em frente pela Rua Cortez.

*****

                O dia desenrolava-se dentro da normalidade. Charlie o olhava de vez em quando, com aqueles olhos curiosos, indagando sem palavras qual era o problema. Castiel a ignorou, seguindo com seus afazeres diários.

                Por volta do meio dia estava terminando de responder alguns emails no escritório dos fundos quando ouviu o sino da porta anunciar a entrada de um cliente. Olhou pela fresta e não enxergou Charlie atrás do balcão. Levantou rapidamente e dirigiu-se a quem entrava:

                “Pois não?” e imediatamente parou à porta deparando-se com Dean, parecendo indeciso, já que não encontrara ninguém antes para atendê-lo.

                “Oi, Cas... Vim comprar tinta para pintar a casa aqui perto e resolvi dar uma passada, ver como andava a velha livraria Novak.”

                “Como vê, ainda está de pé, apesar de tudo. Tivemos que diversificar um pouco, vendendo itens de papelaria e computação, mas acho que vovô Chuck não se oporia, já que ainda estamos funcionando.”

                Dean sorriu à menção do velho ranzinza que tinha sido o fundador da pequena empresa familiar. Escritor frustrado, vendia livros para satisfazer sua paixão. Nenhum dos filhos ou netos havia parecido querer ficar com a loja, e Dean se surpreendera que Cas acabara se assentando e ficando com ela. Ele tinha tido grandes planos quando jovem.

                “Já almoçou?” perguntou Dean.

                “Ainda não, minha funcionária já devia ter voltado...” Respondeu hesitante, torcendo para que a garota não resolvesse chegar bem naquele momento. Como era de se esperar, foi o que acabou acontecendo.

                “Desculpe, Castiel, eu... oh, desculpe, senhor...”

                “Bem, aí está ela. Winchester é meu nome” disse, estendendo a mão à jovem. Virou-se novamente na direção de Castiel “Eu estava pensando em ir comer no velho _diner_ dos Lafitte... Não quer aproveitar, já que não comeu ainda?”

                Castiel respirou fundo e viu que não havia o que fazer. Ele mesmo tinha dito a Dean que viesse vê-lo. Não achara que o outro viria, no entanto.

                “Sim... acho que posso. Charlie, volto logo.” Saíram caminhando pela calçada lado a lado e logo Cas continuou a conversa: “Benny assumiu o lugar há uns 5 ou 6 anos. Você vai gostar das mudanças que ele fez..."

                “O velho largou o osso, finalmente?” Dean riu e pensou em como isso se aproximava do relacionamento que tinham antes.

                “Benny assumiu a cozinha e começou a introduzir novos pratos. A clientela aumentou e Jack viu que era hora de aposentar-se. Edna e ele voltaram para a Louisiana.”

                Empurraram a porta e de trás do balcão veio a voz grave de Benny:

                “Dean Winchester! A que devo esta honra, meu irmão?”

                “Oi, Benny! Soube que você é quem manda nesta baiuca agora, mano!” Para Dean a única diferença era que Benny tinha barba. E estava ainda mais encorpado. Mas era como se tivessem se falado na véspera.

                “Se soubesse que estava vindo teria mandado estender o tapete vermelho. Oi, Castiel. Vejo que já está andando com este perdedor outra vez, tsc, tsc...”

                Cas deu uma risada sem graça e olhou para Dean. Nada naqueles olhos lhe dizia que isso não o agradava. O que acontecera com o desprezo que sentia por Castiel?

                “É, Benny... Tenho que admitir: essa cidade... passei bons momentos aqui. É bom estar de volta, apesar de tudo.”

                “Soube do seu pai, Dean, sinto muito.”

                “É... Ele finalmente descansou. Nunca se recuperou da morte da minha mãe, essa é a verdade. E pelo menos morreu satisfeito por ter visto um dos filhos casado... Claro que tinha que ser Sammy... eu não penso nisso.”

                “Eu achava o mesmo, até Andrea pensar diferente.” E mostrou a aliança na mão esquerda.

                “Andrea... Romano? Você casou com Andrea Romano? Parabéns, cara.”

                Castiel baixara o rosto e ria. Pensou em quando o restaurante tinha se tornado uma máquina do tempo. Dean parecia ter voltado aos 17 anos.

                “Acho que Castiel também não pensa em casar, Dean... Todos os dias recolho os pedaços dos corações desiludidos pelo seu amigo...” e piscou para Cas.

                Castiel não sabia o que dizer, então apenas balançou a cabeça. Se Benny soubesse... Ou ele sabia e era por isso que... Não, não podia ser.

                “Sentem e vão escolhendo que eu já chego lá com as bebidas. Ainda toma Pepsi ou já está acostumado a coisas mais adultas, mano?”

                “Cerveja está ótimo, Benny.” Olhou para Cas, que disse: “Água com gás para mim, estou trabalhando.”

                Sentaram-se, sem discussão prévia, na mesa em que sempre se sentavam. Era apenas natural. E lógico, sendo a mesa mais próxima.

                Escolheram o especial do dia e em seguida Benny lhes serviu a bebida, deixando-os sozinhos, sem ter o que dizer por um momento.

                Dean pigarreou. “Eu soube que Sam convidou você para o casamento. Pena não ter podido ir.”

                Castiel arregalou os olhos. Ele e Sam já tinham conversado a respeito. Ele tinha dado uma desculpa pela ausência, mas Sam tinha pago pelo quarto então sabia que ele tinha estado lá.

                “Eu fui, Dean, mas não me senti bem. Fiquei no quarto, não pude comparecer à cerimônia.”

                “Pena. Foi uma festa muito bonita. Sam chorou com meu discurso, mas até aí não há surpresa...” disse, rindo. “Bem, foi bonita até onde me lembro... Acabei na cama sem saber como cheguei lá...” E piscou.

                Castiel sentiu uma dose de adrenalina espalhar-se imediatamente por seu corpo. Ele tinha certeza de que Dean sabia. De alguma forma, Dean sabia.

                “Eu tenho certeza de que não foi nada grave. Não há um cartaz de procurado com o seu rosto nele por aí, não é? Espere... por que foi mesmo que voltou para Prescott?” brincou, tentando desviar o assunto.

                “Cara, eu estava com a ruiva mais bonita da festa e... acordei sozinho, na minha cama, sem lembrar de nada do...” engoliu em seco e continuou “...que fizemos. Deve ter sido muito quente, já que alguns circuitos, com certeza, queimaram no meu cérebro.”

                O homem de cabelos escuros respirou aliviado. Ele não lembrava do beijo. Isso era bom. E ele se sentia bem em saber que Dean e a ruiva não haviam feito nada, já que a garota claramente o colocara para fora do quarto antes que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

                “O engraçado é que... ela tem olhos verdes, disso eu lembro. Mas... em meio às coisas nebulosas, a memória é sempre de olhos azuis... Devia estar mesmo muito alto.”

                Benny, que fez questão de servi-los pessoalmente, escolheu este momento propício para chegar com duas tigelas fumegantes de sua receita pessoal de _gumbo_. O cheiro era dos mais apetitosos e isso distraiu os dois por alguns minutos.

                Logo Castiel olhou o relógio e disse que tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Dean fez questão de pagar pela refeição, mas Benny não aceitou, dizendo que era por conta dos velhos tempos e que eles deviam voltar mais vezes.

                Dean acompanhou Cas até a livraria e se despediu. Agradeceu a companhia e se afastou em direção ao Impala que, Castiel via agora, estava estacionado em frente à loja de ferragens.

                Castiel se surpreendeu que o clima entre eles era bem próximo do que havia sido um dia. Havia tensão, sim. Algo que nenhum dos dois abordava, mas não havia mais nos olhos de Dean a recriminação e a vergonha que vira no passado. Cas pensou que talvez fosse isso, talvez essa estada dele aqui servisse para colocar as coisas de volta no lugar e que depois disso ambos pudessem seguir em frente, satisfeitos por terem resolvido essa questão, voltando a serem amigos.

                Mas Castiel sabia que, de sua parte, as coisas não terminariam por aí. Seu coração lhe dizia que era impossível esquecer.


	8. Um dia de cada vez

                Dean descarregou o material de pintura e o colocou na garagem. Não pretendia usá-lo ainda, mas aquilo lhe tinha dado uma desculpa para ir ver Castiel na livraria.

                Cas tinha sido... Cauteloso a princípio, mas depois tinha se soltado um pouco e Dean quase podia ver o rapaz franzino que tinha sido seu companheiro em tantas travessuras. _Companheiro..._ fora essa uma das palavras que John usara. Companheiro, cúmplice... Cas tinha sido as duas coisas, um dia. Teria... seu pai percebido algo antes mesmo que ele tivesse se dado conta do que sentira por Cas? Ele tinha maturidade no presente momento para saber que o que sentira naquela tarde não nascera assim tão subitamente como pensara então.

                Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos e imediatamente se arrependeu. Teias de aranha se prenderam aos fios e ele, arrepiado, deu um passo para trás. Pensou que talvez devesse dedetizar a casa antes de pintá-la. Quem sabia que criaturas haviam habitado sua casa todo esse tempo?

                Bem, podia procurar na internet alguma empresa de extermínio de pragas, mas também... podia contar com o conhecimento da cidade de quem morava ali há tanto tempo.

                Sem conseguir evitar um sorriso, foi buscar em seu quarto o cartão que Castiel lhe dera.

*****

                “Dedetização?” Perguntou Castiel, inclinando a cabeça. “Quem fez o serviço aqui na loja foi Garth, da _Fitzgerald Exterminators._ Deixe-me ver se ainda... Ah, aqui está: 555-6489. Pode dizer que fui eu quem indicou. Ele é um rapaz meio excêntrico, mas sabe de tudo a respeito de pragas.”

                “Obrigado, Cas, pela ajuda. E... ahn... por ter almoçado comigo hoje. Foi muito... divertido lembrar os velhos tempos.”

                “Quando quiser arrancar outro almoço de graça do Benny, passe por aqui no mesmo horário... Ele cozinha muito bem.”

                Dean riu. “E eu conheço outro restaurante por aqui? As coisas mudaram, cara.”

                “Não mudaram tanto quanto você pensa... Mas eu tenho algumas sugestões, se você precisar.”

                “Obrigada, acho que vou mesmo, senão vou ter que comer os doces do café e o gumbo do Benny até ir embora...”

                Cas, ao ouvir a menção de “ir embora”, entristeceu-se. Mas ele sabia que era coisa passageira. Dean tinha sua vida na Califórnia.

                “Ligue e diga o que tem vontade de comer e eu vejo se posso lhe indicar um local. Estou sempre aqui.” _Boa, Castiel, nem pareceu desesperado_ , seu cérebro ralhou com ele.

                Dean desligou e Cas voltou ao trabalho. Como era de se esperar, a organização da contabilidade não rendeu tanto quanto deveria naquele dia.

*****

                Garth _era_ excêntrico. Mas também bastante profissional e muito simpático. Dean sentiu confiança imediata nele e aceitou quando disse que faria o serviço completo, devido ao tempo em que a casa estivera fechada. De baratas a possíveis morcegos no telhado, tudo iria embora.

                Voltaria no dia seguinte para fazer o serviço. E na hora em que ia entrando na van se lembrou de dizer:

                “Ah, você não vai poder dormir na casa por uns dois dias. Acho que deve procurar um hotel. Até amanhã, Dean.”

*****

                Dean estava indo deitar quando Cas ligou. Queria saber se Garth ia fazer o serviço.

                “Vai, começa amanhã. Ele é uma figura. Só na hora de ir embora se lembrou de me dizer que eu não vou poder dormir aqui por duas noites.”

                “Duas noites? Deve ser caso grave, então.”

                “Até morcego ele achou, Cas. Já pensou se houvesse morcegos aqui quando a gente era criança? Íamos brincar por semanas que eu vivia na Mansão Wayne...” riu e foi acompanhado nisso por Castiel do outro lado da linha. Um riso profundo e que fazia coisas com ele.

                “E você vai dormir aonde?” Perguntou sem saber bem o que faria com a resposta.

                “Estava esperando que você me indicasse um bom hotel. Afinal, você é meu guia local, velho amigo.”

                _Velho amigo._ Ser chamado assim repercutia em Cas de maneiras que ele nem podia começar a descrever. Antes que pudesse se arrepender, sua boca já tinha enunciado a próxima frase:

                “Tenho um quarto vago aqui em casa. Por que não vem ficar...” ia dizer _comigo_ , mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo “... no meu apartamento? Podíamos fazer uma maratona de Indiana Jones. Só que terminando na “Última Cruzada”, certo?” Assim desviava do fato de ter convidado Dean a queima-roupa para sua casa – e já lhe dava mais alguns motivos para vir, pensou, se ele ainda gostasse dos filmes. Imediatamente se arrependeu. E se ele tivesse deixado de lado esses gostos?

                “Ufa! Ainda bem que disse isso! “A Caveira de Cristal” foi visto por mim uma vez... e nunca mais. O que aqueles caras estavam pensando quando escreveram a história? Ugh!”

                Castiel queria pular de alegria. Aquilo era Dean concordando em vir ficar com ele por duas noites...

                “Bem, então, apareça na loja amanhã à tarde, eu fecho às sete. Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois temos uma viagem marcada para a Amazônia...” respondeu, contente. Ao que Dean retrucou, num horrível sotaque latino:

                “ _Os hovitos estão aqui... O veneno é fresco... Três dias... Eles estão nos seguindo!”_

                _“Jogue-me o ídolo que eu jogo o chicote! Adiós, Señor...”_ respondeu imediatamente Castiel, sentindo seu sorriso aparente na fala.

                “Até amanhã, então. Às sete.”

*****

                Castiel trocou os lençóis do quarto extra, aquele em que os irmãos dormiam quando vinham visitá-lo. A expectativa de ter Dean ali estava lhe causando muita ansiedade. Pensou em levá-lo para comer uma pizza e depois faria pipoca e...

                ... Haveria um dia todo à sua frente _antes_ que pudesse reviver seus dias de adolescente com Dean. Só que eles... não eram mais dois adolescentes inexperientes.

                Parou por ali. Não podia ter esperanças de algo que não aconteceria. Estavam voltando a ser amigos e aquele seria o fim do jogo. Castiel tinha que se acostumar à ideia. Depois que Dean se fosse... ele teria que achar outro caminho. Talvez fosse essa 'coisa' inacabada entre eles que fizesse com que não conseguisse se relacionar com outras pessoas como devia. Esperava poder superar seus complexos e encontrar finalmente alguém para partilhar seus dias.

                Mas no momento... Dean era tudo o que interessava.

                Desceu a escada para a loja esperando que as horas passassem bem depressa.

*****

                “A pizza estava ótima, Cas. Quase me fez lembrar a que costumávamos comer naquela pizzaria perto da escola... Como era mesmo o nome?” Caminhavam lado a lado novamente, voltando para a livraria. A conversa fluía naturalmente.

                “Angelo’s. Ele se aposentou há uns cinco anos. Os filhos venderam a pizzaria e foram embora.”

                “Parece que muita gente foi embora. Seus irmãos, eles também não quiseram ficar aqui. Por que você ficou, Cas?”

                “Prescott é meu lar, Dean. Eu... tentei, mas aqui é que me sinto bem.” _E no fundo, eu esperava que você fosse voltar algum dia_ , pensou.

                “Quando meu pai quis mudar eu achei que nunca mais voltaria. Muito sofrimento.” Disse, olhando para a calçada. Ele pensava em tudo o que acontecera naquele ano. “Mas agora vejo... que devia ter voltado. Minhas melhores lembranças... são daqui.” _E as mais dolorosas também_ , completou internamente.

                Cas não tinha mais a oferecer do que um sorriso. Dean sabia que ele pensava da mesma forma.

                Subiram a escada e entraram no apartamento. Antes de saírem para jantar, Cas já havia mostrado o quarto onde dormiria pelas próximas duas noites a Dean, e ele havia deixado sua pequena bagagem lá. Cas percebeu como Dean encarava a situação com naturalidade.

                Seguindo o plano inicial, Cas foi fazer pipocas enquanto Dean pegava os DVDs na estante. Ele parecia totalmente à vontade ali, como se aquilo tudo não houvesse ocorrido entre eles e tivessem retomado seu relacionamento anterior.

                Sentaram-se em lados opostos do sofá, a tigela com pipocas no meio.

                Dean ainda sabia os diálogos do filme de cor, mas Castiel agora o podia acompanhar na encenação. Seus dedos se roçaram ao pegarem juntos a pipoca e Cas afastou a mão de Dean com um tapa. Ele pareceu desconcertado por um momento, antes de perceber a intenção brincalhona e riu ao ver um sorriso maroto:

                “Pode comer, mas deixe um pouco para mim, seu guloso.”

                O clima de camaradagem se estendeu pelo primeiro filme e continuou da mesma maneira pelo segundo. Ao final dele, Dean percebeu que Cas tinha adormecido. Ficou olhando para o rosto relaxado do livreiro, suas feições parecendo mais jovens, como eram quando o conhecera.

                Tocou o ombro do amigo suavemente.

                “Cas.” E quando o outro não respondeu, colocou um pouco mais de pressão. “Cas!”

                Castiel sobressaltou-se com o toque, dando um pulo e Dean caiu na gargalhada.

                “Cara, você não costumava dormir na melhor parte!”

                “Eu também não costumava levantar às cinco para correr...”

                “Às cinco? Todos os dias? Até nos finais de semana?”

                “Menos no domingo. No sábado, corro antes de ir ajudar no Abrigo Infantil. Charlie abre a loja para mim. Ah... droga... esqueci de ir encher aquela sua velha bola de basquete. Pensei em levá-la amanhã para dar aos garotos.”

                “O que você faz lá? No abrigo, quero dizer...”

                “Sou voluntário. Ajudo quando precisam de algum conserto, algumas vezes levo livros e leio para as crianças... Quando elas têm vontade, brincamos no pátio. Pensei em comprar uma tabela de basquete e dar a elas também, junto com a bola.”

                “Hmmm... Pena a bola ser tão velha... Posso ajudar... comprando uma bola nova?”

                “Se você quiser, será muito apreciada. As assistentes sociais recebem muito bem a ajuda de voluntários. Você... gostaria de ir comigo até lá amanhã?”

                “Não vão achar ruim? Afinal, sou um estranho...”

                “Você é meu amigo, vai ser bem recebido. Especialmente se levarmos presentes.” Respondeu Cas com um sorriso.

                “Combinado, então.”

                “Bem, vou deitar. Quando acordar, se eu já tiver saído para correr, fique à vontade para comer alguma coisa, certo?”

                Levantou-se, levou a tigela vazia para a cozinha e quando voltou encontrou Dean de pé, espreguiçando-se. A camisa tinha levantado um pouco e uma pequena faixa de pele de seu abdômen ficou à mostra. Cas ficava vendo esses fragmentos do corpo Dean e isso... Era demais para ele. Piscou, tentou agir normalmente e disse:

                “Boa noite, Dean.” Entrou em seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos. _O que faria quando Dean fosse embora outra vez?_

__


	9. Outro jogo de basquete

                Dean acordou com o som da porta do apartamento fechando. Cas tinha saído para sua corrida matinal. Espreguiçou-se, foi ao banheiro e ainda vestindo uma calça de moletom e camiseta branca foi descalço até a cozinha. No caminho, aproveitou que estava sozinho para observar a casa daquele que fora seu melhor amigo.

                Tudo ali refletia a personalidade dele. Muitos livros e filmes enchiam as estantes da sala e do corredor. Os móveis eram sóbrios e funcionais, nada muito moderno. Fotos, em molduras, apenas duas: uma com Gabriel e Michael, seus irmãos, outra com a família toda, na formatura do ensino médio. Dean não tinha participado da celebração, tendo terminado o curso já na Califórnia, numa escola estranha, onde não tivera tempo de fazer amigos. Ele gostaria de ter se formado ali, onde conhecia a todos.

                Pegou o porta-retrato e o levou para junto da janela. Cas estava de beca, segurando o diploma de melhor aluno, entre os irmãos, os pais atrás dos filhos. Todos sorriam para a câmera, menos o homenageado. Ele parecia um pouco deslocado ali.

                Dean colocou-o de volta no mesmo lugar e foi até a cozinha. Ligou a cafeteira e começou a abrir os armários. Faria o café da manhã em agradecimento pela gentileza de deixá-lo ficar ali aquelas noites. Ele sabia que não tinha sido fácil para ele quando se afastara, mas agora ele era adulto e parecia ter deixado para trás a situação desconfortável entre eles. _Por que é então que Dean não sentia assim também? Sentia-se parado de pé ainda naquela cozinha, olhando o melhor amigo e fantasiando coisas que não devia._

Tentando desviar a atenção daqueles pensamentos incômodos, começou a quebrar os ovos, olhando o relógio. Faria panquecas e bacon. Cas ia gostar, se não houvesse se tornado um maníaco por saúde como Sam.

*****

                Cas sentiu o cheiro ao subir as escadas. Dean estava cozinhando. Para ele. Em sua própria cozinha. Teve que parar por aí, porque o fato trazia certas implicâncias que ele... Não queria imaginar agora. Nada que envolvesse dormirem juntos e depois um fazer o café para levar ao outro na cama... Cas quase desceu as escadas novamente e foi correr mais alguns quilômetros, só para se acalmar.

                Balançou a cabeça para espantar as fantasias e entrou em seu apartamento, cauteloso. Dean estava assoviando uma canção do AC/DC e lavando a louça que tinha usado para fazer as panquecas.

                “Bom dia. Espero que não se importe que eu tenha feito o café.” Disse, se virando com as mãos ainda dentro da pia.

                Um sorriso aflorou no rosto de Cas quando disse. “Faz tempo que não como panquecas com bacon, parece bom. Vou tomar uma ducha e já volto, OK?”

                Dean voltou sua atenção para a frigideira ensaboada em suas mãos. _Cas... ducha... não, não, Dean Jr., comporte-se!_ , ordenou a uma parte de seu corpo que tinha gostado muito da ideia.

*****

                Cas banhou-se rapidamente, não querendo deixar Dean esperando.

                Vestiu uma roupa informal, que sempre usava quando ia ao Abrigo Infantil. Gostava de sentir-se à vontade entre as crianças, caso quisessem correr pelo pátio ou brincar no chão.

                Sentaram-se à mesa apreciando a comida. Conversaram amenidades, falando dos filmes que tinham assistido recentemente, de velhos conhecidos do tempo do colégio.

                Depois de acabarem e limparem a cozinha, Dean foi se vestir e se dirigiram os dois para uma loja de produtos esportivos, onde Cas comprou a tabela e Dean, a prometida bola nova. Cas lembrou que teriam que instalar o equipamento numa das paredes, então voltaram ao apartamento para buscar a caixa de ferramentas.

                As assistentes sociais pareceram apreciar sobremaneira o novo voluntário. Vinha bem recomendado, trazia um donativo e não era nada ruim de se olhar. Cas ouviu as risadinhas quando se afastaram. Dean pareceu não notar.

                As crianças os cercaram imediatamente e bombardearam Dean com perguntas. Sua natureza amistosa facilmente atraiu as crianças e jovens, que logo estavam todas focados nele, deixando Castiel de lado. Apenas uma garotinha fez questão de segurar sua mão, pensando que ele podia se sentir rejeitado. Hannah, aos oito anos sabia tudo sobre rejeição, tendo sido abandonada pela mãe aos cinco. Cas era seu voluntário favorito e ela sempre ficava perto dele. Cas gostava muito da menina também, tendo trazido várias vezes livros para ler para ela.

                “Castiel, você trouxe um livro novo para ler para nós hoje?”

                “Trouxe, sim, deixei lá na sala de recreação. Não conte para ninguém, mas escolhi um daqueles que você gosta. Eu vou instalar a tabela de basquete e depois do jogo vou ler para você, certo?”

                A garotinha de grandes olhos azuis acenou que sim com a cabeça, um raro sorriso iluminando-lhe o rosto.

                Cas se abaixou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido: “Dean é meu amigo. Ele pode estar precisando de mais amigos. Que tal ir até lá e se apresentar?”

                Ela olhou para Dean, como se o estivesse avaliando, depois de novo para Cas antes de sair correndo em direção ao homem sardento que tinha sentado no chão com as outras crianças. Ela se sentou bem perto dele e com alguma hesitação tocou seu braço. Disse algo e estendeu sua mãozinha. Dean sorriu e a apertou. Hannah não mais tirou os olhos dele enquanto contava uma de suas histórias de infância, onde Castiel era o protagonista.

                Quem estava sorrindo agora enquanto manejava a furadeira no topo da escada era Cas.

*****

                “Pronto, pessoal. Alguém quer jogar?”

                “Vocês também vão jogar?” Perguntou Colin, um garoto de treze anos, dirigido a eles um olhar desconfiado.

                “Bem, se vocês quiserem que a gente jogue...”  Respondeu Dean, dando de ombros.

                “Sim!” Foi a resposta das crianças. Os que queriam jogar foram divididos em dois times, Cas se juntou a um e Dean a outro. Os grupos eram bastante variados em idade, então Dean e Cas apenas monitoraram o jogo, jogando menos do que cuidando para que ninguém se ferisse.

                Depois de alguns minutos de jogo, Dean estava afogueado e sorridente, erguendo um dos menores de seu time para que fizesse uma cesta. Os maiores reclamaram veementemente, mas Castiel tomou Ruby no colo e ela também fez uma cesta, equilibrando o jogo. Colin os fez prometer que não mais fariam aquilo, já que era trapaça. Os dois, contritos, concordaram, trocando sorrisos.

                O jogo, felizmente, terminou empatado. Colin exigiu uma revanche, que ficou marcada para o sábado seguinte. Cas temia a resposta de Dean, mas ele aceitou sem titubear, selando o acordo com o rapazinho com um sonoro _high five_.

                Cas perguntou quem queria ouvir uma história e os interessados, com Hannah liderando o grupo saíram correndo em direção ao local indicado.

                Dean, ainda ofegante do jogo colocou a mão no ombro de Cas e disse:

                “Entendo por que faz isso, meu amigo. Obrigado por me deixar vir com você.”

                “Eu é que agradeço. As crianças gostaram muito de você. E Colin? Tem muita dificuldade para confiar nas pessoas. Ele se aproximou de você.”

                “É um garoto inteligente”, retrucou com uma piscadinha, mas Castiel pode ver que tinha se emocionado por ter causado uma boa reação no grupo de crianças.

                Caminharam juntos até a sede do centro. Castiel se sentou em um pufe no meio de um semicírculo formado pelas crianças. Eram as menores, tendo os meninos mais velhos ficado lá fora ainda entretidos com o jogo de basquete. Hannah levantou e foi buscar Dean para sentar-se junto dela.

                Cas abriu o livro e começou a ler a história que continha, fazendo vozes diferentes para cada uma das personagens e dando uma entonação bastante dramática à narrativa. Dean se viu envolvido na história simples que estava sendo contada com tanto empenho naquela voz profunda. Hannah não soltou sua mão até o a última palavra ser proferida.


	10. Reatando laços

                Após o almoço com as crianças no abrigo (com Hannah sentando-se entre Cas e Dean durante a refeição), voltaram ao apartamento de Castiel.

                Banho tomado, roupas limpas, Charlie dispensada, Castiel fechou a livraria. Dean o acompanhou, trocando algumas palavras com a funcionária.

                Saíram, depois, caminhando pela vizinhança, Castiel atualizando o conhecimento de Dean a respeito dos moradores conhecidos. Quando notaram, estavam já bem próximos da velha escola onde haviam estudado. Dean quis ver como estava e foram até lá.

                Cada cenário trazia à memória personagens da vida que haviam compartilhado. Algumas histórias os fizeram rir, outras os deixavam saudosos dos velhos tempos e da amizade que tinham e que, aos poucos, pareciam estar reconstruindo.

                Pararam, na volta, novamente no _Lafitte's Diner_ , onde Dean pode reencontrar Andrea e conhecer a filha dela e de Benny, Leah. Era uma menina gorduchinha de três anos. Dean logo a pegou no colo e ela se apaixonou por ele. _Como várias pessoas naquele dia_ , Castiel pensou.

                Decidiram terminar a maratona dos filmes no domingo à noite. Estavam pregados com tantas atividades. E assim, as duas noites de hospedagem no apartamento de Castiel virariam três, mas era como nos velhos tempos, nas férias de verão, quando amiúde dormiam um na casa do outro.

                Antes de se recolherem, Dean encontrou Cas na cozinha, bebendo um copo d’água e o observou por um momento. Ele era um homem bom, honesto, generoso. Dean o admirava. E, sabia, havia outros sentimentos envolvidos, de sua parte, mas Castiel não demonstrara nenhum interesse a mais do que reatar a amizade. Isso fazia com que Dean pensasse em terminar logo de consertar a casa e voltar para a Califórnia.          

                “Estive pensando, Dean... Benny se ofereceu para ajudar na casa. Não podemos entrar nela ainda, por causa da dedetização, mas podíamos fazer um mutirão e cuidar do quintal e do jardim, o que acha? Posso perguntar também se Charlie e Gilda, uma amiga dela, gostariam de ajudar. Gilda adora jardinagem.”

                Dean sentiu muita gratidão por esse homem e pela comunidade da qual não fazia mais parte, que eram tão autênticos e honestos em seu desejo de ajudar. Tão diferente do lugar onde morava atualmente, da empresa em que trabalhava...

                Em poucos minutos estava tudo combinado e haviam se comprometido a encontrarem-se na casa da Rua Carleton às dez horas do dia seguinte.

                Dean foi deitar, mas ficou acordado, pensando, por muito tempo.

*****

                A limpeza do quintal foi um sucesso, ainda que demandasse de bastante trabalho duro. Benny podou as árvores. Dean cortou a grama e Cas com as duas jovens cuidaram do jardim, arrancando as ervas daninhas e planejando o plantio de flores durante a semana seguinte.  No final, havia outra pilha imensa de lixo na calçada e cinco pessoas exaustas, mas contentes, sentadas na varanda dos fundos bebendo cerveja e comendo alguns petiscos que Benny havia trazido. A conversa era fácil e o clima de camaradagem, como sempre, emocionou Dean. Ele ia sentir falta disso.

                “Então, meu irmão, você vai vender mesmo a casa? Quando falou que tinha vindo consertá-la, achei que ia voltar a viver aqui...” Benny perguntou.

                “Sim, Sam e eu decidimos vender. Tenho um bom emprego na Califórnia, uma casa confortável... Não tinha pensado em voltar a morar aqui.”

                Castiel se calou. Ele sabia disso tudo, mas esperava que Dean repensasse. Quem sabe se tivessem mais tempo juntos... Dean olhou, disfarçadamente para ele e o encontrou perdido em pensamentos, olhos fixos na etiqueta da cerveja.

                Ao entardecer, Dean agradeceu profusamente a todos e se dirigiu, com Castiel, ao apartamento sobre a Livraria Novak. Cas continuava quieto, mas Dean queria crer que fosse por causa do cansaço.

                “Sinto muito ter arruinado seu dia de descanso, Cas.” Disse Dean ao entrarem.

                “Fico feliz por ter ajudado, Dean, foi um dia muito produtivo. Sinto-me contente de que a casa esteja quase pronta e que você possa voltar logo para Palo Alto.” Aquilo não era o que sentia ou queria, mas era o que o outro pensava, então...

                Dean voltou-se para ele, procurando provas de que aquilo não era o que desejava, mas o amigo já tinha se virado e entrado no banheiro.

*****

                _“A Última Cruzada”_ era seu compromisso para a noite de domingo. Dean fez as pipocas desta vez. Sentaram-se como na outra noite, apreciando um dos filmes favoritos dos dois. Como estavam bastante cansados, a conversação ficou no mínimo e logo adormeceram.

                Dean acordou e o filme já tinha acabado. Castiel tinha escorregado para o meio do sofá e estava apoiado nele, ressonando tranquilamente. A tigela de pipoca, felizmente vazia, tinha rolado para o tapete.              

                O homem mais alto ficou ali, novamente admirando o rosto calmo do amigo. Temia se mover e assustá-lo, mas precisavam ir dormir em suas respectivas camas,pois já era madrugada de segunda-feita.

                Contra todo o bom senso, sua mão pousou levemente nos cabelos escuros. Seus dedos se trançaram entre os fios, percebendo a textura, acariciando de forma suave o couro cabeludo. O cheiro de Castiel era delicioso e a proximidade fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais atraído pelo outro rapaz. Nada mudara. Ele ainda era irremediavelmente apaixonado por Cas! Mas o velho amigo não demonstrava sentir o mesmo por ele... Dean precisava se afastar! O mais breve possível, antes que esta trégua que haviam construído nestes poucos dias fosse por terra.

                Moveu-se, empurrando o outro para longe de si. Castiel acordou assustado, provavelmente com a posição em que se encontrava. Pigarreou e logo estava de pé, desculpando-se.

                O ar, de repente, ficou carregado e os dois foram, rapidamente, se refugiar em seus respectivos quartos.

*****

                Dean se virou na cama o restante da noite. Ouviu quando Castiel levantou, se aprontou e saiu para correr.

                Pulou da cama, se vestiu e deixou um bilhete onde justificava sua saída apressada por necessidade de começar o trabalho na casa bem cedo. Deixou o apartamento de Cas. 

                Assim que chegou à casa, recolheu o restante de seus pertences e partiu. Para a Califórnia.


	11. Encruzilhada

                Dean parou de guiar alguns quilômetros depois de Ash Fork. Ele finalmente caiu em si do que tinha feito. Tinha fugido de Cas e da situação. Outra vez, de maneira diferente, mas ainda assim tido se evadido sem tentar resolver o problema.

                Ele nem sabia se Castiel tinha notado. Ele simplesmente pegara o carro, jogara a mochila no porta-malas e saíra da cidade.

                Agora, pouco mais de uma hora depois, sentia vontade de chorar. Sentia-se angustiado, dividido...    

                Sentado atrás do volante no acostamento da estrada, sentiu-se mais sozinho do que nunca. Precisava conversar com alguém, contar tudo. Mas isso não era coisa que costumava fazer e não tinha amigos íntimos o suficiente para escutá-lo nesta hora. Somente Sam. Sam...

                Pegou-se digitando o telefone dele antes de pensar duas vezes. Desligou e ficou sentado ali olhando para a tela do celular. Respirou fundo, engoliu o orgulho e refez a chamada. O irmão não demorou a atender.

                “Oi, Dean, tudo bem? Pensei que fosse me ligar antes, quando chegasse.” disse, com a voz sonolenta.

                “E eu tenho quinze anos outra vez?” Respondeu de forma ácida, demonstrando o quanto estava chateado.

                “Algum problema? Você parece irritado. A casa está lhe dando problemas?”

                “A casa... está... olha, Sam, eu não quero falar da casa, OK? Estou ligando porque... preciso conversar.” A voz baixou significativamente no final da frase.

                “OK, vamos conversar, então. O que é que o está incomodando?”

                “É difícil de explicar, Sam... eu me sinto sufocado aqui. Lá, em Prescott, quero dizer.”

                “Onde você está?”

                “Na estrada, perto de Ash Fork. Eu... estava voltando para casa.”

                “Já? Mas... e a casa?”

                “Dane-se a casa, Sam! É só uma casa velha, falta pintar e pode vender. Não quero voltar lá.”

                “Alguma coisa aconteceu? Espere... você disse que estava voltando para a Califórnia. Estava ou está?”

                “Então, Sam... Eu não sei.”

                “Bem... você se sentiu sufocado em Prescott. O que o fez se sentir assim?”

                Como ia explicar isso tudo ao irmão? Ficou matutando um jeito de expressar o que sentia, se isso fosse possível.

                “Isso tem algo a ver... com Cas?”

                “O que o faz pensar que meu problema é relacionado com Cas? Eu nem falei dele.”

                “O que foi, então?”

                Dean ainda não havia encontrado jeito de falar o que precisava.

                “Sabe, Dean...” pigarreou Sam do outro lado da linha “Há alguns meses, quando eu estava organizando a lista de convidados do casamento o pai me ligou uma noite. Ele me fez um pedido estranho: queria que convidasse Castiel. Ele havia pesquisado e sabia que ainda morava em Prescott. Fiquei surpreso com a sugestão, mas fiz o que pediu.”

                Dean só ouvia, em silêncio.

                “Eu nunca perguntei por que ele queria Castiel presente no casamento. Você tem alguma ideia do porquê, Dean?”

                “Como é que vou saber, Sam? Nosso pai era cheio de ideias malucas...”

                “Eu formulei minha própria teoria. Irmãos mais novos não são cegos, sabe? Acho que ele sabia que... havia alguma coisa... mal resolvida entre vocês. Nós dois sabemos que há algo não resolvido, não é?”

                “Sam... eu...”

                “Mas ele veio até Palo Alto e não apareceu na recepção. Ou ao menos foi o que me disse, que se sentiu mal e não deixou o quarto. Então... o plano do pai foi por água abaixo.”

                Dean só escutava agora. Não tinha o que dizer.

                “Quando nosso pai... eu pensei em honrar sua memória e fazer mais uma tentativa. É por isso que você está aí em Prescott, Dean. Ou em Ash Fork ou seja onde for. E... acho que a sua... situação ainda está em aberto, não?”

                Dean inspirou sonoramente e isso foi resposta suficiente para Sam.

                “Dean, o que eu posso lhe dizer? Você é um adulto e eu não sei se vai aceitar o meu conselho, mas... volte lá. Tente explicar a ele como você se sente. Se ele não se sentir da mesma maneira, pelo menos você colocará um ponto final na história...”

                “E se ele se sentir... como eu?”

                “Aí... você se entrega e vai ser feliz, cara!”

                “Você...?”

                “Dean, quando se trata da sua felicidade, nada importa. Eu não ligo se você... Eu não ligo e nunca ligaria, nem mesmo quando tinha 14 anos. Vocês sempre foram perfeitos juntos, como amigos ou... qualquer outra coisa.”

                Dean engoliu em seco. Entendia agora o que o pai havia dito. Nenhum dos dois se importaria se ele fosse homossexual. Ou bissexual ou...  sabe-se se lá o quê. Eles desejavam que ele fosse _feliz_.

                “Obrigado, Sam. Foi bom conversar com você. Eu... tenho que voltar para Prescott. Esqueci uma coisa. Qualquer hora eu ligo de novo, certo?”

                Sam colocou o telefone de volta no criado-mudo, sorriu e fez um sinal de vitória silencioso.


	12. O retorno

               O Impala adentrou os limites da cidade de Prescott por volta das 8 horas da manhã. Dean ainda estava abalado e inseguro, mas se dirigiu à velha moradia de sua família.

                Guardou o carro, recolhendo sua bagagem. Pensou em Cas. Ele devia ter achado estranha sua saída apressada. Talvez esperasse encontrar novamente o café feito para ele, antes do trabalho. Deveria ter ficado desapontado.

                Apesar da preguiça e da exaustão por não ter dormido nada na noite anterior, trocou de roupa e foi remover os vestígios da dedetização. Não encontrou morcegos, mas havia provas de que eles haviam habitado o sótão por muito tempo.

                Após o almoço, que foi constituído por um sanduíche que comprara no mesmo _Gas n Sip_ que visitara na sua primeira chegada a Prescott, começou a pintura. Havia quase acabado a sala de estar, no final da tarde, quando ouviu a campainha.

                “Precisa de ajuda?” Perguntou um sorridente Castiel. Estava de camiseta e jeans gastos, Dean podia dizer que era uma roupa bastante usada e que ele viera pronto para colocar a mão na massa.

                “Quatro mãos são melhores que duas. Pegue um rolo e me ajude a terminar esta parede.” Disse, como se nada de excepcional tivesse acontecido desde o dia anterior.

                Em poucos minutos concluíram o cômodo e seguiram pintando o corredor, Castiel munido de um pincel, pintando os cantos e Dean completando com o rolo.

                A conversa, surpreendentemente, fluía facilmente, continuando assuntos intermináveis de sua adolescência, falando de seus familiares e das novas pessoas que Dean tinha conhecido nos últimos dias. Cas tinha este efeito nele, pensou Dean.

                Rindo, chegaram à cozinha. Dean não havia coberto os móveis ainda e não queria começar o trabalho ali sem fazê-lo.

                Olhou em volta, lembrando de que este local fora cenário de uma dos momentos mais marcantes de sua vida. E que as personagens finalmente haviam voltado ao palco. Dean se sentiu estranhamente vazio e riu tristemente, pensando em quanto sofrera até ali pelas decisões tomadas por causa daquilo.

                Olhou para Cas e encontrou os olhos azuis fitando-o, denotando apreensão, parecendo ter percebido a linha de pensamento do outro homem. Dean não queria ver isso ali. Cas não tinha nada a temer, a culpa do que acontecera não recaía sobre ele...

                “Cas... eu... preciso lhe pedir uma coisa. Você provavelmente vai dizer não, mas tenho que pedir, ainda assim. Tenho uma situação a resolver e não posso deixar que o momento passe outra vez...”

                Cas baixou os olhos e aquiesceu, sem olhar Dean no rosto: “Pode pedir, Dean. Eu vou tentar atendê-lo, se puder.”

                Dean titubeou, quando chegou a hora. As palavras se formaram em sua mente mas era outra coisa fazer com que sua boca as repetisse.

                “Cas... preciso que você...” respirou fundo novamente “tire a camisa..." Os olhos do homem de cabelos escuros se fixaram nele. "Tudo bem se não quiser... Eu só queria ter... certeza de uma coisa.”

                Castiel não hesitou em puxar a barra da camiseta que usava por sobre a cabeça. Ficou ali parado, o torso desnudo, de frente para Dean.

                Os olhos de Dean deixaram o rosto do homem e deslizaram para baixo, passando pelas clavículas, pela amplitude dos ombros, os bíceps bem torneados e finalmente pousaram em seu peito. Em seu mamilo direito. Imediatamente se fecharam e Dean inalou profundamente.

                Castiel, neste momento, compreendeu o que acontecera naquele dia. Não fora o desejo de Castiel por Dean que enojara e afastara o rapaz sardento. _Seu próprio desejo pelo amigo_ o havia pego desprevenido e tinha feito com que se afastasse. E agora ele era confrontado com a confirmação do que sentira antes.

                O homem mais baixo se sentiu, de repente, leve. O medo, o desprezo que sentira por si mesmo desvanecera naquele gesto de Dean, que tinha se virado e olhava pela janela, para o quintal, em silêncio.

                Castiel se aproximou e, ao parar atrás do velho amigo perguntou com voz suave: “Descobriu o que queria?”

                Dean se virou e olhou no rosto ao mesmo tempo tão conhecido e tão diferente, encontrando nele a resposta pela qual ansiara por tanto tempo. Castiel tinha as feições suaves, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Estava tranquilo e aceitava Dean como era. Aceitação é o que via naquela face... que amara em silêncio por quase vinte anos.

                Sua mão subiu e tocou o peito de Castiel. Exatamente no local onde vira escorrer a calda naquele dia. Cas fechou os olhos, mas seu sorriso não desapareceu.

                “Eu sempre me perguntei... o que teria acontecido... se... eu tivesse feito o que desejava naquele dia...” Balbuciou Dean.

                “Só poderá saber se o fizer, Dean.” Respondeu baixinho Castiel.

                Ainda inseguro, mas com a concordância do outro homem, baixou a cabeça e passou a língua lentamente sobre o mamilo, como se ainda estivesse coberto pelo doce delicioso.

                Castiel se arrepiou, mas se manteve imóvel por um segundo. Ele queria deixar que Dean tomasse a liderança, até que percebeu. Dean tinha feito o que desejava e agora era a hora da sua reação. Ele devia estar se perguntando se outra vez ele sairia dali, fugindo. Cas não podia, depois de tantos anos, deixá-lo esperando.

                Levantou os olhos e encontrou a face expectante de Dean a centímetros da sua. Uma mão cautelosa envolveu a cintura do outro homem, trazendo-o mais perto, enquanto suas bocas se uniam em um beijo suave, um breve contato de lábios.

                Cas se afastou um pouco. Disse em um sussurro:

                “Era isso o que teria acontecido, Dean.”

                Dean ouviu aquelas palavras que eram como um bálsamo para sua alma cansada e puxou Cas para mais perto outra vez. Desta vez o beijo foi iniciado por ele e logo se tornou mais profundo. Os braços de ambos envolveram-se mutuamente e o beijo que estivera em gestação por exatos dezessete anos veio à luz, no mesmo lugar em que fora concebido em dois corações adolescentes.

                Separaram-se depois de alguns minutos de calorosa intimidade, sem fôlego.

                Riram baixinho e voltaram a se beijar.

                Dean não sabia o que ia acontecer depois, mas percebia agora onde deveria ter estado  todo este tempo. Anos se sentindo perdido e o que poderia ancorá-lo estava ali, agora, em seus braços, cheio de acolhimento e carinho.

                Cas sorriu no beijo e Dean rompeu o contato.

                “O que é tão engraçado?” perguntou.

                “Você não lembra.”

                “Lembro de quê?”

                “Humm, não sei se devo dizer. Minha boca está muito ocupada” e voltou a beijar aqueles lábios apetitosos que desejara por tanto tempo.

                “Cas... do que é que eu não lembro?”

                “No casamento. A ruiva colocou você para fora. Nada aconteceu entre vocês...”

                “E como é que você sabe disso?” Sua testa se franziu.

                “Eu estava no quarto da frente e acordei quando... você caiu derrubando o carrinho de limpeza. Encontrei-o caído no meio do papel higiênico...”

                “Parece que era o lugar certo, dadas as circunstâncias” disse, sorrindo aquele sorriso de um lado só.

                “E não lembra de mais nada?”

                “Não... eu acordei em minha cama no dia seguinte. A única coisa de que me lembrava... era _de olhos azuis!_ Castiel Novak, você se aproveitou de mim naquela noite?”

                “Bem, posso ter beijado você enquanto estava desacordado... Seu hálito estava horrível!”

                “Eu o perdoo se me disser que hoje o aprecia."

                “Não só o hálito me agrada em você, Dean.” E seus quadris se roçaram contra os do velho amigo, demonstrando o quanto estava satisfeito com a presente situação.

                Dean se sobressaltou ao sentir a rigidez contra seu quadril. Aquilo era novo para ele, mas... ele queria. Definitivamente queria tudo com Castiel.

                “Eu... nunca fiz nada com nenhum homem, Cas.”

                “Posso lhe mostrar... Se você quiser.”

                “Eu quero... quero tudo que você quiser me dar.”

                Cas, quando viera até ali, não esperava chegar a este ponto. _Não esperava chegar a este ponto na vida._ Agora que estava na tão sonhada situação, receava destruir tudo que haviam reconstruído nos últimos dias se deixasse acontecer o que mais desejava.

                Dean percebeu a hesitação momentânea e temeu que o outro estivesse tendo dúvidas. Mas não ia ficar mais só dependendo de inferências quando se tratava do que queria. Aprendera isso da maneira mais difícil.

                “Cas... Se você não quiser, eu entendo.”

                “Não, Dean, não é assim... É que... eu quero tanto que... tenho medo que...”

                “Sem medo, Cas. Ficamos afastados por causa do medo e por não termos coragem de dizermos o que queríamos. Eu quero você. Sempre quis. E não vou deixar que nada fique no caminho do que tanto tempo desejamos e negamos a nós mesmos.”

                Cas se rendeu ao abraço apertado que Dean lhe deu. Deixou-se levar pela mão escada acima, para o quarto no qual não entrava desde os dezessete anos. E desta vez, entraria como um homem.

                A cama de solteiro ainda ficava no canto, perto da janela. Estava desfeita, como Dean sempre a deixava até que a mãe viesse ralhar com ele.

                Cas se aproximou da cama, sentou-se nela e puxou Dean para mais perto, entre suas pernas. Dean deixou-se guiar e selou seus lábios sobre os de Cas novamente. Era hora e ele sabia. Afastou o rosto um pouco, olhou Cas nos olhos e disse suavemente:

                “Eu amo você, Cas.”

                Castiel o trouxe para junto de si, fazendo-o acomodar-se em seu colo. Em seu ouvido, proferiu o segredo por tanto tempo guardado, num sussurro: “Eu sempre te amei, Dean Winchester.”

                E ali, na cama da infância de Dean, consumaram o amor que se havia eludido deles até então. Juntos, reaprenderam o significado das carícias, da confiança mútua e do que é amar e ser amado.

                Quando a manhã chegou os encontrou abraçados, envolvidos em uma aura de paz e contentamento.

                Dean abriu os olhos e se deixou levar pela visão que tinha em seus braços. Castiel, os cabelos ainda mais revoltos que o habitual, o rosto completamente relaxado coberto pela barba espessa, escura, as pálpebras tremulando levemente.

                Dean sorriu e se sentiu como nunca antes. Queria contar a todos que tinha encontrado seu caminho e que era Castiel Novak.


	13. Decisões

                 “Da próxima vez que fizermos isso precisamos de uma cama maior...” Disse Cas, ao acordar, envolvido nos braços de Dean para não escorregar da cama estreita para o chão.

                “A próxima vez... já está acontecendo, Cas... Quem sabe a que vier depois.” Disse baixinho, beijando o pescoço de Castiel.

                “Eu estava... hmmm... falando de _dormirmos_ juntos, Dean... mas acho que... você tem razão...”

                A naturalidade do que acontecera entre eles refletia a maneira fácil com que sempre haviam se relacionado. Superada a barreira que existia na mente de Dean, tudo havia se encaixado perfeitamente.

*****

                Sentados à mesa da cozinha de Cas, onde haviam ido tomar o café, seus olhos não conseguiam se afastar uns dos outros, agora que nada mais era capaz de se interpor entre eles.          

                Cas não queria perguntar como seria dali para frente, como seria seu relacionamento quando Dean voltasse para a Califórnia. Sabia que não terminaria, pois o vínculo entre os dois, reforjado pelos últimos dias de convivência, era mais forte do que nunca. Ter, na mesma pessoa, seu melhor amigo e seu amor era o que ambos mais desejaram e agora que tinham conseguido não iam deixar aquilo se perder. Não precisou, de qualquer maneira, porque Dean logo expressou seu pensamento.

                “Cas, eu... preciso voltar à Califórnia no final do mês. Mas não se preocupe, penso em vender minha casa, pedir demissão e vir morar definitivamente aqui.”

                “Pedir demissão do seu emprego?”

                “Sim, há tempo meu trabalho lá não me satisfaz. Tenho certeza que com minhas qualificações encontrarei outra posição aqui. Não quero mais me afastar de você, Cas.”

                Castiel baixou os olhos e sorriu. Apertou a mão que segurava sobre a mesa, emocionado.

                “E pensei também em... vender minha casa e comprar a parte de Sam na casa da Rua Carleton... A-ham... tinha pensado em...” esfregou a nuca, meio encabulado, “ir morar lá... com você... se quiser, claro...”

                Cas levantou-se e o abraçou. Era a resposta que Dean precisava.

*****

                Castiel não tirava férias há muito tempo. Combinou no mesmo dia com Charlie uma maneira de ir com Dean a Palo Alto, antes do prazo previsto, para poderem agilizar as coisas. Charlie ficou muito feliz em saber do atual estado do relacionamento dos dois.

                Quando Dean veio buscá-lo para almoçar no restaurante de Benny e o beijou de leve nos lábios, Charlie não foi capaz de suprimir um “U-huuuuu!”, emitido lá do depósito.

                Os dois riram e se beijaram novamente.

*****

                Após contarem a Benny, que ficou muito feliz com a notícia e lhes ofereceu mais uma refeição de cortesia em comemoração, sentaram-se em sua mesa habitual e Cas sentiu que era hora de compartilhar um fato com Dean. Esperava que ele ao menos pensasse no assunto com carinho.

                “Dean, eu... preciso lhe contar uma coisa. É muito importante.”

                “Você pode me contar tudo, Cas. Não podemos mais ter segredos. Isso já nos causou muito sofrimento.”

                “Sim, é por isso que eu preciso... Mas envolve outra pessoa e... como... pensamos em viver juntos...”

                “Outra pessoa? Castiel, você só vai me contar que tem outra pessoa... agora?” disse, brincando.

                Castiel meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, mas continuou falando em tom sério:

                “Lembra da garotinha lá do abrigo? Hannah? Há alguns meses eu... entrei com um pedido de adoção. A justiça tem retardado a decisão baseada no fato de eu ser solteiro... Mas... eu pensava em adotá-la, ser seu guardião legal. Ela não tem ninguém, a mãe que a abandonou era viciada e faleceu há cerca de dois anos. Agora que... pensamos em viver juntos, essa decisão afeta você. Temos que conversar a respeito.”

                “A decisão foi retardada devido ao fato de você ser solteiro?”

                “Sim, Dean, mas...”

                “A situação ficaria mais fácil se você fosse casado?”

                “Provavelmente, mas...”

                “Então isso já pode ser considerado resolvido, Cas.” Deslizou para fora da cadeira e apoiado em um joelho perguntou: “Castiel Novak, aceita se casar comigo? Não tenho anel ainda, mas...”

                Castiel o puxou para que ficasse pé e o beijou.

                “Sim, Dean, não há nada no mundo que eu deseje mais do que casar com você!”

*****

                “Pois é, Sam...” disse Dean ao telefone “lembra daquele conselho que me deu sobre... me entregar? Cas e eu vamos nos casar.”

                “Casar, Dean? Você...”

                “Isso é se entregar, Sam. Estou mais feliz do que nunca.”

                “Uau! Você realmente se atirou de cabeça... mas não posso realmente dizer que isso me surpreenda. Eu sempre soube que você... tinha um fraco por Castiel.”

                “Ainda que você vá ficar super convencido depois do que vou lhe dizer, tenho muito mais do que um fraco por ele, essa é que a verdade.” E lembrando que tinha que contar outra coisa, continuou: “Ah, e vamos viver na antiga casa com nossa filha adotiva Hannah, assim que a justiça se pronunciar positivamente a respeito...”

                “Filha?!? Dean...”

                “Sam, eu me sinto como se tivesse estado perdido por toda a minha vida e agora... Eu encontrei minha família. Sinto-me completo, pela primeira vez na vida desde que partimos de Prescott.”

                “Então, só posso lhe dar os parabéns. E acho que o pai, onde quer que esteja, deve estar realizado. Ele sempre soube.”

                “É, Sam... ele sempre soube. Antes até de nós mesmos.”


	14. Epílogo

               

                Os dois primeiros meses de vida em comum foram bastante agitados, com a finalização da reforma da casa, a mudança de Cas e os preparativos do casamento. Dean conseguiu um emprego onde poderia exercer a profissão tendo um impacto mais positivo na comunidade. Não importava que o salário não fosse tão alto quanto em Palo Alto. Os outros benefícios de sua vida atual superavam em muito o ganho monetário.

                Sam e Madison, Bobby, Hellen e Jo vieram da Califórnia para a simples cerimônia civil que uniu Dean e Cas. A felicidade dos noivos era indiscutível e a ocasião foi motivo de muita alegria para todos. A festa foi realizada no restaurante de Benny, que tocou "You're My Best Friend" *, do Queen, quando os noivos entraram no salão. Desta vez, Cas e Dean fizeram questão de pagar, pois sendo seu restaurante favorito, não queriam que fosse à falência.

                A alteração do estado civil de Cas poderia agilizar o processo de adoção de Hannah, mas não tanto quanto esperavam. De qualquer forma, continuaram a visitar o abrigo infantil, aprofundando os laços com a menina. Dean passou também a fazer parte de um programa de voluntariado de apoio para adolescentes, para auxiliar Colin em seu desenvolvimento, acompanhando-o em suas atividades escolares e sociais. Ele passou a ser como um irmão mais velho para o garoto e ele e Cas já vinham conversando para adotá-lo também, caso a situação legal com relação a Hannah se resolvesse a contento.

                Dean sentia que todo o tempo que vivera na Califórnia fora um período preparatório para viver essa vida em Prescott. A falta de vínculos mais profundos, a solidão, a ausência de um senso de pertencimento vieram culminar com sua relação com Cas e a possibilidade de ter sua própria família.

                Depois de seis meses vivendo juntos, foram autorizados a ter Hannah em sua casa nos finais de semana, sob supervisão de uma assistente social. A garota se sentia amada e florescia na companhia dos dois velhos amigos que tinham se tornado amantes e companheiros. Ela tinha orgulho em dizer para quem quisesse ouvir que logo ia ter dois pais. Nada podia deixar Cas e Dean mais felizes.

                Cas, por sua vez, às vezes acordava no meio da noite e ficava longos momentos observando o belo homem que dormia em seus braços. Era como se, depois de um hiato, sua vida houvesse retomado o curso que sonhara quando jovem. As experiências que tinham tido, longe um do outro, haviam forjado dois homens prontos para o que viviam no presente – dispostos a enfrentar os desafios e viverem juntos em harmonia, confiança e amor.                   

                Nessas silenciosas horas da madrugada, envolvido no calor de seu esposo e melhor amigo, sentia que Mary e John os observavam, abençoando-os, felizes pelo desenrolar de sua história.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A canção do Queen que toca no casamento dos dois é:
> 
> You're My Best Friend (http://youtu.be/HaZpZQG2z10)
> 
> Ooh you make me live  
> Whatever this world can give to me  
> It's you you're all I see  
> Ooo you make me live now honey  
> Ooo you make me live
> 
> Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
> I've been with you such a long time  
> You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
> That my feelings are true  
> I really love you  
> Oh you're my best friend
> 
> Ooo you make me live
> 
> Ooh I've been wandering round  
> But I still come back to you  
> In rain or shine  
> You've stood by me girl  
> I'm happy at home  
> You're my best friend
> 
> Ooo you make me live  
> Whenever this world is cruel to me  
> I got you to help me forgive  
> Ooo you make me live now honey  
> Ooo you make me live
> 
> You're the first one  
> When things turn out bad  
> You know I'll never be lonely  
> You're my only one  
> And I love the things  
> I really love the things that you do  
> You're my best friend
> 
> Ooo you make me live
> 
> I'm happy at home  
> You're my best friend  
> Oh you're my best friend  
> Ooo you make me live  
> You you're my best friend
> 
> (Tradução)
> 
> Você É Meu Melhor Amigo
> 
> Ooh, você me faz viver.  
> O que quer que esse mundo possa me dar,  
> É você, você é tudo que eu vejo.  
> Ooh, você me faz viver agora, querido,  
> Ooh, você me faz viver.
> 
> Oh, você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive.  
> Tenho estado com você há tanto tempo.  
> Você é o meu sol, e eu quero que você saiba  
> Que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros,  
> Eu realmente te amo.  
> Oh, você é o meu melhor amigo.
> 
> Ooh, você me faz viver.
> 
> Ooh, eu andei vagando por aí  
> Mas mesmo assim volto para você.  
> Na alegria ou na tristeza  
> Você esteve comigo, garoto *(adaptado, obviamente).  
> Eu estou feliz em casa.  
> Você é meu melhor amigo.
> 
> Ooh, você me faz viver.  
> Quando esse mundo é cruel comigo  
> Eu tenho você para me ajudar a perdoar.  
> Ooh, você me faz viver agora, querido,  
> Ooh, você me faz viver.
> 
> Oh, você é o primeiro  
> Quando as coisas dão errado.  
> Sabe, eu nunca estarei sozinho;  
> Você é o único para mim,  
> E eu amo as coisas,  
> Eu realmente amo as coisas que você faz.  
> Você é o meu melhor amigo.
> 
> Ooh, você me faz viver.
> 
> Eu estou feliz em casa.  
> Você é a meu melhor amigo,  
> Oh, você é meu melhor amigo,  
> Ooh, você me faz viver.  
> Ooh, você é meu melhor amigo.


	15. Timestamp 1: Confissões

                A primeira noite após o pedido de casamento foi passada no apartamento de Cas, onde a cama podia acomodar os dois sem que um deles fosse parar no chão durante o sono.

                Cas estava deitado de lado, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de seu futuro marido, uma das mãos descansando no peito nu de Dean. Tinha ainda uma das pernas dobrada sobre as do homem mais alto, que, por sua vez apoiava a cabeça sobre um braço enquanto a outra mão acariciava os cabelos do melhor amigo e amante.

                No silêncio da noite, os dois encontravam-se perdidos em pensamento. Tinha sido um dia importante na vida deles e contemplavam a possibilidade de viverem assim para sempre. A tranquilidade que os envolvia era reveladora de suas intenções e da confiança que sentiam de que tudo daria certo.

                Dean quebrou o silêncio, chamando baixinho:

                “Cas?”

                “Hmm?” respondeu o outro, virando os olhos para encontrar os de Dean.

                “Sabe, eu estava lembrando...” Após um momento de hesitação, continuou: “Naquele dia em que... depois da guerra de torta... e de eu ter descoberto que...” Pigarreou. Ele ia contar a Cas algo que nunca contara a ninguém. “Bem, quando fui dormir naquela noite, eu... você sabe... me toquei... pensando em você...”

                “É? Sinto-me lisonjeado com a homenagem, Dean.” Respondeu com uma risada baixinha. “Já que estamos compartilhando segredos... A minha primeira vez... pensando em você... foi quando seu pai nos levou para pescar, lembra? Quando você tirou a camisa depois que Sammy o empurrou no lago, eu quase não consegui respirar. Você já estava começando a ficar com o corpo que tem hoje... e eu... _precisei ir ao banheiro_ logo depois.”

                “Isso foi... quando? Um ano antes de mim? Uau! E nunca desconfiei de nada! Eu devia ser cego...”

                “Eu tinha que ser discreto. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo tudo por ninguém... Não sabia se... você sentia algo parecido por mim...”

                “Acho que já sentia, mas não sabia. Ou não queria saber, sei lá.” Respondeu se virando de frente para Cas e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. “Mas isso é passado. Não ligo mais para o que vão pensar, Cas. Naquele tempo, meu pai, Sam... Eu pensei que eles não fossem me aceitar.”

                Castiel inclinou-se um pouco e capturou os lábios de Dean com os seus. “Eu sei. Mas isso não impediu que eu amasse você. Eu me pergunto... será que teria dado certo se... tivéssemos ficado juntos então?”

                “Estamos juntos agora, Cas. Não vamos mais nos separar. Se  quiser, pode se tocar à vontade pensando em mim... Pode ser até que eu queira... assistir.”

                Cas levantou o tronco, apoiando-se num dos braços. Pairando sobre o rosto de Dean, disse, com um sorriso nos lábios:

                “É uma boa ideia... Mas acho que já fiz isso demais. Tem outras coisas que eu quero fazer...” E jogando um das pernas sobre os quadris de Dean, empurrando-o para que se deitasse de costas, beijou-o profundamente.

                Separaram-se após alguns minutos, arfando. Dean estava sem palavras diante da impetuosidade do homem com quem pretendia se casar. Estava perplexo que isso estivera sempre à sua disposição e porque ele não soubera como lidar com o que sentira, não haviam podido vivenciar até aquele momento. Causara muito sofrimento aos dois com seu medo e preconceito.

                “Cas... você me perdoa?” perguntou em um sussurro.

                “Não, Dean. Você não precisa de perdão. Eu o amo, você está aqui e é isso que importa.”

                “Eu amo você, Cas. Muito. Sempre amei...”

                O sorriso brilhante que aflorou nos lábios de Castiel era testemunho de que dali por diante aquelas palavras seriam repetidas muitas e muitas vezes. Nunca se cansariam de ouvi-las.

                “Que tal se... eu tocar... em você...? Pensando em você, claro!”

                “É um alívio saber que você ainda quer pensar em mim depois de todos estes anos enquanto...”

                “Pare de falar e me beije...”

                “Hummmmm... Vou gostar de ser seu marido.”


	16. Timestamp 2: Palo Alto

                Desde que haviam decidido ficar juntos, a vida de Dean e Castiel tinha se tornado um turbilhão.

                Na semana seguinte do final da pintura da casa os dois seguiram para Palo Alto, onde Dean apresentaria seu pedido de demissão à empresa em que trabalhava e prepararia sua mudança definitiva para Prescott.

                Sam e Madison fizeram questão que ficassem hospedados em seu apartamento e assim eles se viram parados no hall do edifício esperando o elevador. Dean parecia apreensivo. Cas apertou sua mão e lhe enviou um olhar preocupado:

                “Tudo bem?”

                “Acho que nós... não devíamos ter aceitado ficar aqui.”

                A porta se abriu e eles embarcaram no elevador.

                “Bem, acho que agora é meio tarde para isso... Eles estão nos esperando.”

                “Mas... e se Sam... ficar me provocando...”

                “Dean, Sam não é mais um garoto! Ele _e a esposa_ são adultos!”

                “E se...”

                “E se nada! Eles já sabem e estão felizes por nós dois. Fique calmo.”

                Chegando ao destino, encaminharam-se ao apartamento 908. A porta se abriu antes mesmo que tocassem a campainha. Dean se viu envolvido nos braços de Sam, que se fosse possível, parecia ainda mais alto do que quando ele tinha partido, há menos de um mês.

                Madison e Cas trocaram um aperto de mão. A simpatia foi imediata. Os dois perceberam instantaneamente a alegria mútua pelos irmãos de seus amados terem encontrado companheiros perfeitos.

                Dean se desvencilhou do irmão, que, não surpreendentemente, estava com os olhos marejados e o empurrou de leve para longe, para então se dirigir à cunhada.

                “Vejo que _Samantha_ continua a mesma, Madison. E você está ainda mais bonita.”

                “Obrigada.” Disse sorrindo enquanto Sam e Cas trocavam um abraço também. Sam parecia mais comedido desta vez. Talvez temesse a reação de Dean, agora que ele e Cas eram mais que amigos, poderia ficar com ciúme.

                “Como foi a viagem?” Madison perguntou, levando-os à sala de estar e gesticulando para que ficassem à vontade.

                “Foi tranquila. Apesar de Cas ficar reclamando do meu gosto musical o tempo todo...”

                “Eu apenas tentei dizer que ouvir _Metallica_ do Arizona à Califórnia é meio cansativo...”

                “Cas, esta é uma batalha perdida, acredite, Dean acha que é a perfeita música de estrada.” Sam intercedeu, balançando a cabeça.

                “E eu tentei explicar isso a ele... Várias vezes.” O homem de cabelos escuros olhou com para o companheiro com a testa franzida.

                “Cas, a regra é: o motorista escolhe a música, o carona fecha o...”

                Madison se preocupou que os dois estivessem já tendo suas desavenças e seu rosto mostrou isso claramente ao marido. Sam apenas riu e apertou sua mão, dizendo baixinho.

                “É assim mesmo. Eles sempre foram assim. Esse é o normal deles.”

                Ao olharem novamente para o casal sentado no sofá, perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas e isso surpreendeu Sam. O irmão nunca fora dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto. Bem, Sam ia considerar isso como _evolução_.

*****

                “Dean, se você fizer mais barulho, os vizinhos vão acabar chamando a polícia!” Castiel sussurrou, alarmado.

                “Droga, Cas, o que posso fazer se esta maldita cama que Sam nos arranjou range?”

                “Bem, não é por nada, mas achei que você pudesse se comportar enquanto estivéssemos dormindo no quarto ao lado do seu irmão...”

                “Com dezessete anos de atraso para recuperar? Ah, não, Cas... Eu... não resisto a você assim tão perto...”

                “Se quiser, posso ir dormir no sofá...”

                “E fazer os pombinhos pensarem que já estamos brigando? Você não viu a preocupação da Madison?”

                “Então... Há duas possibilidades: você fica com suas mãos para você – e não pense bobagem! – ou então tenta ser mais silencioso.”

                “E eu pergunto: o que você quer que eu faça?”

                “Bem... apoio a alternativa silenciosa... Dezessete anos é muito tempo.” Disse, puxando Dean para um beijo. “Se você conseguir.”

                “Hmmm... quietinho, então. Mas acho que teremos que _dormir_ no chão...”

                Do outro lado da parede que separava os quartos, Sam tentava não ouvir nada, cobrindo a cabeça não com um, mas com dois travesseiros. Madison ria baixinho, finalmente compreendendo o que o marido lhe dissera antes.

*****

                Tudo decidido, três dias depois os dois estavam prontos para partir. Sam parecia um pouco cansado ao se despedir, Dean pensou, parecia não ter dormido muito bem ultimamente. E Cas, sempre em sintonia com os pensamentos do velho companheiro, lhe deu uma cotovelada amistosa antes que dissesse alguma coisa.

                Embarcaram no Impala e seguiram rumo ao Arizona.

                Fazendo uma enorme concessão a Castiel (que era _o homem de sua vida_ , no fim das contas) Dean resolveu que _Metallica_ podia dar lugar a outras bandas. Esperava que ele escolhesse outra fita na caixa de papelão no porta-luvas. O que ele _não_ esperava é que Castiel tivesse vindo preparado. Ele tinha trazido algumas fitas cassete de quando eram garotos. E assim, a viagem de retorno transcorreu inteiramente ao som do _Queen_. Ele podia, com um pequeno esforço, conviver com o gosto musical de Cas.

                Especialmente quando Castiel tinha pedido a Madison que fizesse outra vez a torta de maçã que tanto apreciaram no jantar do dia em que haviam chegado. Ela estava em uma embalagem plástica no banco de trás... aguardando para ser “degustada” pelos dois em Prescott.

                Dean mal podia esperar!


	17. Timestamp 3: Lua de mel

                Com o início do novo trabalho Dean não havia possibilidade de terem uma lua de mel de verdade. Eles aceitaram o fato como uma consequência natural das coisas e Cas lhe dissera que eles tinham muito tempo pela frente para aquilo. Além disso, afirmou, tinham feito a viagem a Palo Alto, podiam considerá-la quase como uma viagem de núpcias. _Antes_ das núpcias.

                Dean tinha parecido conformado com a situação, mas na verdade tinha ficado com uma ideia fixa desde que Cas lhe confessara um de seus segredos.

                Entrou em contato com a pousada em que haviam ficado quando garotos, em Cottonwood, perto do Lago Mingus. Não era muito longe de Prescott, então podiam passar lá o final de semana como uma mini lua de mel. Poderiam pescar, Cas podia correr... Poderiam ficar juntos o dia inteiro, só os dois... Fez as reservas sem dizer nada a ele e na sexta-feira, ao sair para o trabalho deixou um bilhete para o marido preso na porta da geladeira:

                “Faça as malas. Nossa lua de mel começa hoje, partimos às 8 da noite. Com amor, Dean.”

*****

                Dean continuava se recusando a contar a Castiel qual era o seu destino.

                Ao saírem da cidade, entretanto, ele já desconfiava. Não havia muitos lugares para se passar o fim de semana naquela direção. Mas não disse nada, sem vontade de estragar a surpresa de Dean.

                Sua discrição foi compensada ao ver o sorriso imenso que Dean tinha ao passarem sob o portal da pousada _Desert Rose_.    

                Quase nada tinha mudado por ali. O hotel ainda era composto por um único edifício com poucos quartos, os jardins sempre bem cuidados. A senha do wi-fi num quadrinho na recepção era a única novidade.

                Ao chegarem à porta do quarto, Dean fez menção de pegar Cas no colo para entraram, mas este se recusou. _Ele_ queria carregar Dean para dentro. Acabaram se beijando no corredor e entrando abraçados, chutando a porta para fechá-la.

*****

                No dia seguinte, após um farto café da manhã, saíram para pescar no lago. Dean tinha providenciado os equipamentos e o dia estava ensolarado. Nem parecia final de outono.

                Deixaram o Impala à sombra e sentaram-se à beira d’água, observando a paisagem.

                “Nunca pensei que iria voltar aqui, Cas.”

                “Hmm...” Acenou com a cabeça, distraído.

                “Algum problema?” perguntou Dean, preocupado com o silêncio.

                “Não, Dean. Estava aqui pensando... em como as coisas mudaram entre nós desde a última vez em que estivemos aqui. E como... não mudaram tanto assim em outros aspectos.” respondeu com um sorriso.

                “Bem... o que mudou, foi para melhor.” Disse Dean, envolvendo os ombros do marido e dando-lhe um beijo na têmpora.

                Cas aceitou a carícia e sorriu outra vez. Ele era feliz.

*****

                O saldo da pescaria tinha sido fraco. Entre peixes muito pequenos e iscas perdidas haviam pego apenas duas trutas de bom tamanho, mas as haviam devolvido à água.

                Por outro lado, o dia tinha sido um sucesso. A conversa fácil e o companheirismo dos dois, ainda que se compusesse de eternas discussões e provocações, eram extremamente satisfatórios para eles. Confortável, ainda mais agora que pairava sempre no ar a sensualidade antes negada.

                Estavam recolhendo as coisas para voltarem ao hotel quando Dean lembrou de algo.

                Com um olhar de soslaio para Cas, fez um movimento como se espantasse um inseto. Em seguida, coçou, não muito discretamente a barriga, levantando um pouco a camiseta que usava. Sem aviso prévio, segurou-a pelo colarinho e a tirou sobre a cabeça, fingindo ter sido picado pelo mosquito imaginário.

                Castiel, que já havia percebido onde aquele estratagema pretendia chegar, não tirava os olhos de Dean. Ao ver a camiseta ser lançada ao chão de forma decididamente dramática e o peito do outro rapaz se inflar, exibindo-se, levantou rapidamente e disse, com voz meio estrangulada:

                “Desculpe, mas preciso... ir ao banheiro.”

                Ele foi envolvido pelos braços de Dean a alguns metros dali e ambos caíram na gargalhada. O beijo que trocaram foi interrompido algumas vezes por risos fora de controle.

                Terminaram de guardar as coisas no carro e foram tratar do assunto pendente na pousada.

*****

                No domingo voltaram ao local, desta vez bem cedo para que Cas pudesse correr. Dean ficou sentado na beira observando o companheiro contornar o lago. Acabou deitado na vegetação rasteira e cochilando.

                Foi acordado com um beijo suado.

                Cas estava corado e os cabelos grudados na testa. Poucas vezes Dean o achara tão atraente como naquele momento. Puxou-o para outro beijo e acabaram deitados, abraçados na beira do lago, sorrisos iguais adornando os rostos bonitos, aproveitando a tranquilidade do domingo naquele cenário rústico.

                Logo o estômago de Dean reclamou e eles resolveram ir tomar o café da manhã no hotel.

*****

                Passaram uma tarde preguiçosa na grande e aconchegante cama e ao anoitecer arrumaram a bagagem.

                Antes de deixarem o aposento, Cas puxou Dean para que se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá.

                “Dean, nossa lua de mel foi... uma surpresa maravilhosa. Obrigado.”

                O homem de cabelos claros balançou a cabeça, embevecido. “Fico feliz que tenha gostado.”

                “Mas não é só você que sabe guardar segredos e fazer surpresas...” Diante do olhar curioso do marido Cas abriu um zíper lateral da mala e retirou um envelope meio amassado.

                “Recebi isto na sexta-feira à tarde, antes de partirmos.” E o entregou a Dean.

                Ao retirar a carta de dentro do envelope, os olhos de Dean se arregalaram. Era uma comunicação legal de que seu pedido de adoção estava em processamento e que, muito em breve, poderiam começar a receber Hannah em sua casa nos finais de semana.

                Lágrimas se formaram sob suas pálpebras e ele abraçou o marido, companheiro, confidente, velho amigo que era capaz de fazê-lo tão feliz.

 


	18. Timestamp 4: Família

                “Verde. Ela disse verde. Mas existem pelo menos 150 verdes no catálogo!” disse um frustrado Dean para o marido que estava encostado no caixilho da porta, observando-o de braços cruzados e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

                Planejavam fazer uma surpresa para Hannah no próximo final de semana, pintando o antigo quarto de Sam e redecorando-o para recebê-la, esperavam, definitivamente.

                “Escolheremos um tom claro, leve e outro mais escuro para os detalhes. Se souber que foi você quem pintou o quarto, vai ficar feliz. Não se preocupe, ela é uma menina muito madura para a idade.” Respondeu Castiel, aproximando-se e olhando o catálogo nas mãos de Dean. “Talvez esse... _Alecrim_. Pode ser o mais escuro. Escolha uns dois tons abaixo para a parede, que tal?”

                “Esse? Acho que vai dar certo. E cortinas... Brancas como a cama?”

                Já tinham comprado uma cama e uma escrivaninha. Dean planejava pintar também o antigo gaveteiro escuro de Sam de branco, trocar os puxadores das gavetas... Eles queriam que tudo estivesse pronto quando Hannah chegasse.

                “Sim. Claro e fresco. Ah, falta a estante para os livros. Quando for buscar a tinta, passe na loja e compre aquela que escolhemos. Vai ficar perfeito.”

*****

                “Bom dia, Sr. Novak, Sr. Winchester.” A assistente social apertou a mão dos dois energicamente. Desta vez era a assustadora Sra. Moseley que tinha vindo acompanhar Hannah. Dean sempre se comportava melhor quando Missouri Moseley estava por perto.

                Hannah já estava pendurada no pescoço de Dean, beijando seu rosto. Cas passava a mão pelos cabelos escuros da menina, esperando sua vez de ser abraçado. Seus olhos brilhavam ao ver a alegria e descontração da criança que conhecera há três anos, quieta, insegura, introspectiva. Nem parecia a mesma pessoa.

                “Bom dia, Sra. Moseley. Lindo dia, não?” Respondeu Castiel.

                “E está prestes a ficar ainda mais bonito, suponho. Posso entrar por um momento?”

                “Fique à vontade.” Disse Cas, abrindo bem a porta e esticando os braços na direção de Hannah que ainda estava aconchegada nos braços do homem sardento parado na varanda da frente da casa.

                Ela já era grande para isso, mas não podia resistir a ser carregada no colo por aqueles dois homens altos e fortes que eram _quase_ seus pais diante da lei. Para ela, em seu coração, já eram, havia muito tempo.

                “Sr. Winchester, suponho que possa me acompanhar? Sr. Novak, Hannah me disse que estava com sede... O senhor poderia levá-la à cozinha por um instante?” Disse, com um discreto levantar de sobrancelhas que não deixava dúvidas do que os dois deviam fazer.

                “Bem... Tenho boas notícias. Estes são os documentos definitivos da guarda legal de Hannah. A partir daqui, vocês serão considerados, para todos os efeitos legais, pais da menina. Basta assinar na linha pontilhada que receberam os documentos e está tudo em ordem. As visitas das assistentes sociais serão a princípio uma vez por mês, diminuindo paulatinamente com o tempo, assim que se verificar o bem estar da criança. Não tenho dúvidas de que ela será muito feliz nesta casa.” Disse, um raro sorriso dirigido a Dean, cujos olhos estavam úmidos. Ele quase abraçou a mulher que lhe dava tão boa notícia, mas se compôs rapidamente, diante de um olhar fulminante da mesma ao perceber sua intenção.

                “Obrigada, Sra. Moseley. Faremos o melhor pela... nossa filha. Ela é muito amada nesta casa.”

                “Acredito que sim. Ela é uma criança afortunada. Um de vocês pode ir ao Centro Infantil mais tarde e buscar o restante de sua bagagem?”

                “Sim, hoje mesmo iremos buscar. Obrigada novamente.”

                Acompanhou-a e se despediu.

                Ao fechar a porta, encostou-se a ela e olhou os papéis em sua mão. Castiel precisava saber disso. Correu até a cozinha e encontrou o marido e a filha sentados à mesa, saboreando biscoitos e leite. O olhar de Castiel se dirigiu ao rosto de Dean e sem palavras ele soube. Levantou, tomou Hannah no colo e caminhando até o companheiro, abraçaram-se os três. Hannah também adivinhara o significado daquilo e todos agora choravam. De alegria.

*****

                Ela abriu a porta, apenas uma fresta, expectante. Olhou mais uma vez para os homens no corredor, o braço de um em torno dos ombros do outro. Sorriu de leve. Avançou e entrou no quarto.

                Seus olhos deslizaram pelas paredes verdes, de um tom suave, pela cortina rendada, a cama coberta por uma colcha xadrez. Seus dedinhos correram sobre os puxadores de porcelana pintados à mão que agora adornavam a cômoda. Pequenas fadas com suas asas etéreas estavam desenhadas em cada um deles. Eram todas diferentes, cada uma com trajes e asas de cores variadas. Ela se voltou aos dois que a observavam da porta e sorriu. Esse era seu quarto... na casa de sua família. Na casa de _seus pais_.           

                Correu até eles e os abraçou outra vez.

*****

                Mais tarde, tendo se certificado (mais de uma vez) de que Hannah estava tranquilamente adormecida em sua nova cama, Cas e Dean se preparavam também para dormir.

                O silêncio os envolveu enquanto se abraçavam, aconchegando-se para a noite.

                Dean foi o primeiro a falar, em um sussurro nos cabelos de Cas.

                “Hoje foi um dia muito bom, não?”

                “Sim, Dean, um dos melhores. Obrigado. Por me fazer tão feliz.”

                Beijou-o de leve nos lábios e Dean percebeu a umidade em sua face. Eles tinham chorado muitas vezes naquele dia, as emoções muito vivas para serem ignoradas.

                “Agora... somos pais, Cas. Somos uma família! Você sabe como amo você por ter me dado isso?”

                Cas, sem palavras só pode esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço de Dean e abraçá-lo forte. Sim, o amor que sentiam era imenso e havia muito para compartilhar. Hannah era a primeira.

                Logo, tinha certeza, um irmão se juntaria a ela naquela casa.

                Colin.


	19. Timestamp 5: Ninho vazio

                “Hannah! Vamos, seu pai já está com a fita do Metallica no último volume dentro do carro!”

                “Só um minuto, pai!” Respondeu a jovem dando uma última olhada ao redor, para o quarto onde dormira pelos últimos dez anos.

                Era difícil partir, mas dentro de seis meses estaria de volta, para o Natal. A Universidade a aguardava e ela não via a hora de começar.

*****

                A volta da viagem que fizeram a Phoenix para acomodar Hannah no dormitório da Universidade fora estranhamente silenciosa. Dean não ligara o rádio e a conversa entre os dois ficara no mínimo.

                Era óbvia a falta da garota que era a alegria de sua família. Colin, que sempre tinha sido mais reservado, também tinha deixado um vazio imenso quando fora para a Universidade, cinco anos antes, mas Hannah... Hannah era o sol daquela casa. Uma jovem alegre e cheia de vida.

                Tiraram a bagagem do carro e subiram os degraus que levavam à porta da frente. Dean a abriu para o esposo, que assim que entrou colocou as malas no chão, olhando em volta, como se tivesse entrado em uma casa estranha.

                Dean entrou logo depois e vendo o olhar desolado no rosto do companheiro, também deixou cair as mochilas e abraçou-o, passando os dedos levemente sobre os cabelos escuros.

*****

                Colin estava de volta a Prescott, agora que se formara, mas morava no antigo apartamento de Cas sobre a livraria. Era veterinário e seu consultório ficava próximo ao restaurante de Benny.

                A influência de seu tio Sam era visível, especialmente nos cabelos compridos. O fato de ter se tornado também um jovem alto e de ombros largos, só aumentava essa impressão. Se Dean não o amasse tanto naturalmente, a semelhança com seu irmão mais novo teria sido motivo suficiente. Sam e Madison, que não tinham filhos, tinham meio que adotado Colin quando fora estudar na Califórnia e Dean era muito grato por isso.

                Sabendo que os pais deviam estar sofrendo agudamente a ausência da irmã, iria jantar com eles aquela noite. Levaria uma torta de maçã para a sobremesa. Aquilo sempre parecia animar os dois. Era pouco nesta ocasião, mas ele faria o possível para amenizar a dor.

                Ao chegar, encontrou Dean na cozinha, preparando o jantar, enquanto Castiel respondia a alguns emails no escritório.

                Colin abraçou o pai, que como sempre, demorou para deixá-lo ir. Ele o provocou pelo comprimento dos cabelos, mas o rapaz não se incomodou, exatamente como o tio de quem tomara emprestada a ideia.

                “O que tem aí nesta caixa?” Perguntou, já sabendo do que se tratava. Algumas coisas não mudavam nunca.

                “Adivinhe!” E trouxe a caixa bem perto do rosto de Dean para que sentisse o aroma delicioso.

                “Cas! Venha jantar! Colin trouxe torta!”

                Castiel veio pelo corredor e um sorriso lhe iluminou o rosto ao ver o filho mais velho. Abraçou-o também, beijando-o no rosto, e perguntou como fora seu dia.

                Sentaram-se para comer, Colin contando sobre a ninhada de buldogues franceses que ajudara a nascer naquela tarde.

                O jovem notou que os pais evitavam olhar para a cadeira vazia na ponta da mesa.

*****

                Cas já estava deitado, lendo, quando Dean entrou no quarto. Ele sempre se incumbia de verificar que tudo estava bem fechado antes de se recolher.

                “O que você acha, Cas? Da sugestão de Colin sobre finalmente fazermos uma grande viagem de carro? Nossa segunda lua de mel?”

                “Ele sabe que estamos sofrendo da ‘Síndrome do Ninho Vazio’. Acha que se nos afastarmos um pouco vai ajudar. Mas... Não sei...”

                “Não gosta da ideia de rodarmos os Estados Unidos ao som de Metallica, baby?” Disse, aconchegando-se ao marido.

                “Não é tanto a parte de rodarmos os Estados Unidos que me incomoda, Dean...” Cas respondeu brincando. Aquilo já virara piada entre eles.

                “Até posso pensar em deixar um espacinho no porta-luvas para uma ou duas fitas do Queen, que tal?” Completou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Cas.

                Cas se arrepiou e fechou o livro, colocando-o na mesa de cabeceira.

                “Eu estava pensando que... talvez não precisemos de uma longa viagem, Dean.... Nós podíamos... ficar alguns dias na Pousada Rose Garden. Podíamos repetir a nossa lua de mel.”

                “Hmm...  só se a reprise for completa. Em todos os aspectos, se me entende...”

                “Não só entendo como apoio a ideia. Falando nisso... agora que temos a casa para nós mesmos outra vez...”

                “Gosto da direção para onde esta conversa está indo... Fale mais... Hmmmm...” continuava beijando o pescoço de Cas, que começava a relaxar contra ele.

                “Poderíamos...” disse, suspirando “... poderíamos...”

                “Poderíamos o quê, Cas?”

                “Reformar o quarto de Colin para fazer aquela sala de vídeo que você sempre quis?”

                Dean parou de beijar por um segundo e os olhos subiram rapidamente para o rosto de Cas. Havia ali um enorme sorriso. Ele era especialista em puxar o tapete de Dean.

                “Cas... como pode fazer isso comigo?”

                “É muito fácil! Eu não resisto...” disse rindo. Chutou de repente as cobertas para longe e ficou de pé.

                “Bem, eu não sei você, mas estou com fome e acho que sobrou torta na geladeira... Que tal?”

                Os olhos de Dean se iluminaram e ele saiu correndo atrás de Cas, que já tinha deixado do quarto e olhava para ele do corredor com um sorriso provocante.

                Dean era um homem feliz.


End file.
